Finding answers
by TNdani
Summary: What if Arizona never returned from Africa after she found out Callie was pregnant. Now a curious, 13 year old Sofia, learns of Arizona. See how she will try and out smart the adults in her life to find her mother's ex and the answers she needs. **CHAPTER 13 REUPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

Here we are again. As always, I own nothing. Thanks for keeping up with my stories. I have a few that are giving me the writer's block from hell. Like I said before, this one was written years ago, so the hardest thing is changing names and surrounds. Believe me that can be a bitch though. So it does take a minute, but the storyline is already done.

I understand that this is not the way we wanted this to go. I hate the thoughts of them staying apart, but it's one that y0ungalaska has been kind enough to assure me it needs to be revisited.

Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated, helps a bitch no you are with me. Happy reading.

**Chapter 1**

"_I love you and I can honestly say that I would love your baby, but somehow I have to agree to a lifetime with Mark. I never picked him and don't hate him, but I don't want a life with him. However, this is the life I have to choose. I wanted 'our' baby, not your baby with someone else. This is not my dream. My dream doesn't looks like. I'm sorry Callie."_

_Fourteen years later….._

The young girl looked at the paper in her hand. Yes. This was it. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. The coolness of the fall day didn't faze her as she took in a breath. You could just smell the fall season in the air as she closed her eyes, taking in another deep breathe. She wasn't sure if it was the smell of the city or the calming action of taking a breathe, but it was now or never. She knew that her aunt would be waiting at the hotel if she didn't move now.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a nudge on the arm. "I knew you'd chicken out."

"No, I'm not!" She said to the boy standing to her right.

"Come on. We gotta hurry. Mom will be back soon and she's NOT gonna be happy we're gone."

"If you want to go back, then go." She said turning her attention back to the building. "I have to do this."

"No, no you don't. What's this going to help, Sofia."

"What do you know. You're just a kid."

"I'm a year and a half younger than you. So if I am a kid, then so are you!"

"I'm not a kid!" The young girl spouted.

"You are thirteen! We are standing here on the street alone looking at this crazy building." The young boy turned, huffing as he started to walk way saying, "I am so grounded!"

"Matthew!" The boy stopped and turned to his sister. "Please, don't leave. I can't do this by myself."

He walked back toward Sofia. His young blue eyes looking into brown with a pleading sorrow. "Mom and aunt Teddy are going to kill us for this, Sofia. Don't even get me started on what aunt Cristina will do. They told us to stay in the room and not be around this place."

"I had to."

"Listen Sof, I didn't want to say anything, but Mom told me to make sure that you stayed in the room. Now, if we're not back when they get there, its me that will be in trouble."

"You are just a kid. You can't stop me!" Sofia shouted.

"Not only did I not stop you, I helped you sneak passed the nannies. I think that is where dad is gonna draw the line."

"Look at you. You're twelve and talk like you're thirty. You are the son of the world saving Mark Sloan. This is your destiny to help me."

"But I'm also the son of Lexie Gray and I have Meredith Shepard's blood running through my veins. So as your mom says, I can either save the world or destroy it."

"Please, Matt."

"But I promised Mom that.."

"Fine then go back. I can do this alone. I don't need your help." Sofia turned her back on her little brother that was obviously not moving. "I said, go!"

"I cant leave you, Sofia. I would get in even more trouble." The young boy walked back to her and began to try and plea with his sister. "They're going to notice that we are gone any minute."

"You can go. I don't need anyone to hold my hand."

"We are kids, standing on the streets of Maryland, with no adults around and you don't think that you need anyone. If you don't need anyone, why did you stop me from leaving? And why haven't you gone in?"

"I don't know what to say to her." Sofia said as she walked over to steps of the building and sat on the first one.

Matthew looked at his sister as she sat with her face in her hands. Her long black hair was now falling on her shoulder and her upper arms. It made him sad to see her this way. "That's what I said before we left. What do you think you're going to say to her?" Matthew said as he sat down by Sofia. "I know that you want to see her, but what do you want her to say." He took a deep breath. "Your mom is going to die when she finds out. No, correction, I'm gonna die when she finds out. You know that's the only reason she let you come was because Mom promised to keep you away from the place. That's the reason Callie hired the nannies to begin with."

She looked at him, with what he thought, were tears in her eyes. "Our hotel is one block away. I may never get this close again."

"To what? The steps?"

"No, her."

"Well since she isn't out here, maybe you should go in."

"Alright." Sofia stood and started walking into the building. "You coming?" She said to her brother with a begging look.

"Right behind you, Sof."

As they approached the front desk, Sofia's heart started to beat faster. She walked up and the lady on the other side of the desk that looked at her with a warm smile. "May I help you?"

"Ummm...yes..I..I.." Sofia felt a nudge in her ribs causing her to look into Matthew's reassuring eyes. "I would like to see Arizona Robbins, please."

"I'm sorry. Doctor Robbins is in a surgery this morning. She'll be done later this afternoon if you would like to leave a message."

"Umm…."

Sofia felt a hand on her shoulder as the person behind her answered, "No, thank you." She turned to see Teddy standing behind her. The young girl lowered her head as her moms friend continued to talk, "We'll just see Doctor Robbins at another time." Teddy could feel the deep breath that Sofia took as she she had finished and escorted the two kids out of the Robbins-Culter Wellness Center for Women and Children.

Once on the street, Sofia tried to talk to the woman. "I want to see her!" Sofia yelled. As the woman continued to walk. "You can't keep me from her forever!" Sofia announced.

Teddy stopped. "Maybe not, but a least for today. You and Matthew are out on the streets alone. Anything could have happened to you." She said as she was showing every ounce of disappointment and anger in both of the youngsters staring at her. Seeing the hurt on Sofia's face, Teddy began to melt as she always does. "Sof, you can't just run in there and expect the world from someone you've never met."

"It isn't my fault that I don't know her and she isn't just someone I've never met."

"I know that, but Arizona has a life now. A life that doesn't have anything to do with any of us. You need to respect that. She deserves that much." Teddy then turned to Matthew. "And you…."

"He didn't want to come." Sofia tried to defend him. "He knew that I was coming down here with or without him. He didn't want me to come alone."

"Well as good as it is that you didn't let you come by yourself, you two can't leave alone. Anything could have happened."

"Nothing worse than me seeing Arizona, right?" Sofia said as she walked off from the women and Matthew.

"This is really bothering her." Matthew said looking up at Teddy.

"I know." Teddy said putting her hand around his shoulders and walking behind a furious Sofia.

"Is Mom mad?" He asked.

"She isn't back yet. Somehow I just knew that I could find you two here when I went home and you were gone. Besides your Mom knows that you cant stop a Torres woman. You are in a Sloan. It's in your DNA to try and help a Torres woman. She excepts that."

"Why won't she let this go?"

Teddy watched Sofia walking ahead and found her heart going out to the kid. Teddy knew just what Sofia was feeling. "She just can't."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie was working on a chart when Mark leaned against the Nurse's station desk. "Hey, you ok?"

Callie continued charting while she spoke, not looking at her friend. "I'm fine. My daughter is gone with her Aunts to Maryland, the one spot on the map that signals hell for me, but yeah, I'm great." Callie gave me her famous fake smile, closing the chart.

"Cal, she's gonna have a good time. While Lex and the Cardio twins are in the conference, the kids get to see the Nations Capital. Go by the white house and get one of those 'standing in front of the gates' pictures, see the monument, come on. It will be good for her."

"Right. And maybe if we're lucky she will fall in love with Maryland and want to go to school there, or maybe one day she will work at Hopkins or maybe, GOD FORBID, she will get a job at Robbins-Culter." She walked away.

"Hey, I thought we were over her." He yelled toward Callie. She never stopped walking. "Dramatic much?" Mark whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Later that night **_

Sofia heard a soft knock at her door. "Yeah."

Cristina stuck her head in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sofia said while she was laying on her bed reading.

"What you reading?"

"Just looking through some magazines."

"Any cute boys?"

"Always."

"You want to talk about today?" Cristina sat on the bed beside Sofia.

"Nope." She continued to look at the magazines.

"You sure? You haven't said two words all evening."

"Just didn't have much to say I guess."

"Sof..." Sofia sat up interrupting.

"You don't understand."

"No, I'm sure that I don't know what it feels like to know your entire life that someone knows that you exist and wondering if they ever think of you. Wondering why they never came looking for you or if they would except you if you walked into their office." Cristina rubbed her back "Arizona felt rejected by Callie, so what else is there to know?"

"Her. I just want to meet her."

"Why? That will only hurt both of you. Arizona and your Mom had this amazing bond and to hash that all back up...well, that just wouldn't be good for anyone."

"I wonder if she ever thinks about us."

Cristina smiled at the thought of Arizona's love for Callie. "I'm positive that she does. In her own way."

"Why didn't Mom ever try to find her?"

"That's something that often baffled us all."

"Are you going to tell her what happened today?"

Cristina put her arm around Sofia. "No. I made Matthew promise that it was our little secret. I promised Callie that I wouldn't let you near that place and the first day we are here, you go and try to see her."

"I just needed..."

"Sofia, you have to promise that it won't happen again."

"Why did you tell me about Arizona if you didn't want me to meet her?"

"You didn't give me much choice. You were demanding answers."

Sofia motioned for Cristina to leave her bed. She then climbed under the blanket. "I'm tired."

Cristina stood over her bed. "Promise me, Sofia. Teddy, Lexie and I have a lot of meeting to be in the next few days and we can't be worried about you going to see Arizona. Now Promise." Sofia turned on her side, away from Cristina and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Sofia Torres, I want an answer."

Sofia hesitantly answered. "Alright! I promise!"

Cristina leaned over and kissed her god daughter on the cheek and whispered, "Trust me. It's the best for everyone involved."

After Cristina left the room, Sofia grinned and whispered, "We'll see about that." When uncrossed her fingers beneath the blanket she fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Like I said the first couple of chapters are on the older computer, so it's more difficult to update because it is only with me during the back half of the week. **

**There is a couple thing I would like to address. I have been asked a couple answers that I want to answer. 1) Sofia's reason. My take is that Sofia wants her mom happy. She is a smart girl and can do the time line here. 2) I am also one of those that don't like the thoughts of either of them waiting around on the other. If you noticed the name of the building was 'Robbins-Culter'. Kinda makes you wonder who Culter is, right? **

**Thanks for the waiting. I will try to answer questions either here or inbox if you have them. **

**Chapter 2**

"Sofia, I am not doing this again!" Matthew huffed

"Fine. Then stay here, but I'm going."

"If you leave this room, I'll scream."

"You do and I will tell about the time you saw Maddie Karev changing clothes in the pool house and instead of leaving, you just watched her."

"You wouldn't."

"Dad may think it's funny, but I really doubt Lexie and Alex would."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. I couldn't leave. I was in shock."

"Yeah, right. You want to explain that shock to your Mom or Alex?"

"No."

"Then you will keep your mouth shut."

Matthew watched as Sofia slowly open the door of her room that lead into the main living area of the Condo. Sofia looked both ways outside the door. She then walked into the living room. As she quietly walked across the room, she was stopped by a loud voice. "Going somewhere, Ms. Sofia?"

She turned to see her nanny standing just behind her. "Ummm...I was going.."

"She was going out to get me a new DS at the toy store next door. She broke mine and I told her that, since she had more money than God, she could replace it now."

Sofia looked at Matthew puzzled, but knew this wasn't a time for gratitude. This was her chance. "I told you that I would get you one before Lexie got back."

"If mom finds out that you broke another one out of anger, she gonna tell Callie this time."

"You won't tell will you, Maria?" Sofia looked up at her nanny in a look that could scream 'Please'.

The nanny looked from one kid to the other. "No. I won't tell your Mothers, but Sofia you must get control of that temper. You shouldn't brake his games."

"I know. You have met my Mom, right? It's not really my fault that I'm a little extreme."

"A little?" Matthew laughed

"Whatever, Matt." Sofia looked back at her nanny. "I'll try to control myself."

"Alright, you can go to the store next door. Hold on and I will go with you."

"No...no." Sofia quickly said. "Its just a few feet. We'll be fine."

"Sorry, but I can't let you go alone." Maria said as she picked up her purse. "We'll all go."

As Sofia and Matthew walked into the toy store, and she finally pulled him out of Maria's hearing. "We have to ditch her."

"How are we going to do that? They know what happened yesterday. I heard Teddy telling her to watch us closer."

"Now what?" Sofia said as she looked around trying to come up with a plan. "Well start looking around because we're going to be here a while."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll have to go to the bathroom sometime today."

"You mean we are staying in this store until she goes to the bathroom?" He said in disbelief that Sofia that thought this was a good idea.

"I didn't say that it was perfect, but it's the only thing that I have. I mean, we are kids trying to outsmart 3 doctors and a nanny." Reluctant, Matthew did has he was asked and looked around the store; for hours.

Sofia heard her phone begin to ring as sounds of Lady Gaga filled the quiet store. Bad Romance was her Mom's ringtone. It was an older song, but a joke that Sofia always found a lot more funny than Callie. She had heard it once and immediately thought of her mother. "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetheart. How's Maryland?"

"It's good. Matt and I have seen some of the city."

"How are your Aunts and Lexie doing with you two?"

"They've been in the conferences most of the time."

"I knew that would happen. That's why I wasn't sure why you two insisted on going."

"Well you were busy with all your surgeries this week and so we would have been just sitting in Seattle. At least here we are sitting somewhere new. Plus Maria is taking us to the White House tomorrow. Cool right?"

Callie chuckled. "Yes very cool indeed." Callie paused for a minute then started to speak again. "I just….I know that I wouldn't have gotten to see you much this week, but I still miss you."

"I know. I miss you too, Mom."

"Yeah, right." Callie laughed. "I remember what getting away from Mom was like at your age."

"I'm with Lexie, that hardly counts."

They both laughed. "Speaking of Lexie, you are being good, right?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I saw your dad this morning and asked if he had talked to Lexie."

"And? What'd she say?" Sofia panic for a moment.

"She said that things were good."

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief. "See, I told you."

"Ok, baby, I'm being paged to the ER. I love you and BE GOOD."

"Ok. Love you too Mom."

"Bye, sweetie." Callie said hanging up her phone.

Maria watched the little girl hang up her phone and continue shopping. She thought that this was the reason children shouldn't have money. They had been in the store for hours and were no closer to leaving. It was now past lunch time and the children needed to be fed soon. She looked at her watch one more time and decided to try and hurry the kids along. "Have we found what we need?"

"Nope." Both kids said in unison.

"Well, we need to hurry along. We have things to do. It's passed lunch and your Mothers won't be happy that you haven't eaten."

"We just can't decide." Sofia said as she looked at the two game in her hands.

"Well I'm going into the restroom and when I return, we need to go." Maria smiled

"Alright." Matthew said.

As Maria walked into the restroom and closed the door, Sofia smiled. Moments later Maria returned to find that her worst fear had happened. She had been played by two children.

"Look, we don't have much time." Sofia said as her and Matthew ran toward the building. "We have to get in to see her quickly because Maria knows where to look."

"How are we gonna to get in to see a Doctor? I mean, something has to be wrong with one of us."

"I'll figure that out when the time comes."

Sofia and Matthew never stopped running until they were standing in front of the lady they had spoken to yesterday. "Well, hello again."

"Hi." Sofia said trying to catch her breathe. "Is Doctor Robbins in today?"

The woman said looking between the kids wondering why they really wanted to see Doctor Robbins. "She is."

Sofia's face lit up. "She is?"

"Well, not right now. She stepped out for lunch, but she should be back in just a moment."

"I can't wait." Sofia said before she could stop it from coming out.

The lady at the front desk seemed concerned. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No. We just need to see her."

"Are you or your friend sick?" The woman asked extremely concerned.

"No. We just need to see her."

"I normally wouldn't tell people this, but she just went to the deli on the corner. I'm sure that she is still there if it is imp….." Before she could finish Sofia was running out the door with her brother right behind her.

Before they got to the deli a cab stopped ahead of them and Maria jumped out. She stood on the sidewalk and pointed toward the hotel. "Walk! Now!"

"But I want to go to the Deli at the corner." Sofia plead

"There's food at the hotel."

"But you said that we had to eat."

"If you don't want your Mother to hear about this immediately, then you will turn around and walk."

"But, Maria…..."

"Sofia!" Maria pointed again. "This is your choice. Either walk or I'll call." Maria said pulling out her phone.

"Then call!" Sofia huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest and began to pat her foot.

"Fine then." Maria said as she began to dial the number.

"Alright!" Sofia turned around and began to cry out of nothing but pure anger. She had never broken one of Matt's games before, but today wasn't over yet.

Sofia sat on the couch in the living room in the same position that she had been in for over an hour. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was now three o'clock and she knew what that meant. Arizona wouldn't be at work much longer today. She knew from being in a family of Doctors, that everyone working for private practices got off work around five in the afternoon. This meant she had only a few hours left today before Arizona may be leaving the office. She had to figure out what to do. But what? This plan wasn't suppose to be this hard. She thought that she would just come to Maryland with her family, then everything would just fall into place. She never thought that everyone would be watching her every move like a hawk. There had to be an answer somewhere. There had to be a way for her to see Arizona. She really didn't even know who she was looking for. Her Mother had never shown her a picture of her ex. Matter of fact, Arizona Robbins was a dead subject. Sofia wondered what had happened that had caused Callie to never even speak Arizona's name. More so than that she needed reassuring. Sofia was a smart girl and knew there was a timeline to the breaking ties. She also know that timeline started almost immediately with her.

She wouldn't even have known about Arizona if it weren't for Teddy and Cristina. It was an accident really. Sofia was pressing for answers as to why her Mother never dated anyone seriously, then Sofia heard Teddy say 'when you lose the love of your life that happens', under her breathe. After that statement, the young girl demanded to know who it was. Teddy had refused at first. As a matter of fact, weeks had gone by and Teddy still wouldn't tell her anything. Finally, she decided that she would force her aunt to tell. Sofia made it clear that she would ask her Mother who Arizona was if Teddy didn't explain herself. Feeling as though a twelve year old had her back to the wall, Teddy spilled her guts. Over the next 6 months, Sofia had wanted to find Arizona and meet her, but never had the chance until now. Only weeks before the trip she found out where the woman was. She had walked into the room just as Lexie asked Teddy if she was worried they may bump into Arizona at the conference. After that, Sofia wanted to come and once again, forced her aunts to let her make the trip along with them. She had told them that she would just tell her mom that while in Maryland they may see Arizona and she wanted to go. Knowing that Callie would immediately want to know how she knew of Arizona; Lexie and Teddy agreed to take Sofia. They later decided to bring Matt to help 'keep an eye on her'. Little did they know there was a enemy in their camp.

Matthew came and sat down by his sister. "Look, Sofia." He said while handing her a newspaper.

"What, reading the world news now?" She said angrily while pushing the paper back at him. "I don't have time to look".

"Sofia." Matthew whispered handing the paper to her again. "I heard some people talking about a carnival in town. They are having it a couple miles from here. I looked in the paper and it is open all day. Look." Matthew pointed to a picture. "This is one of the things that will be there. It's a maze that is made up of glass walls. Once you get inside, you cant tell which are walkways and which are glass walls. It says here that some people are in there for hours."

"So all I have to do….." The kids finished the sentence in unison. "….is make it out first."

Sofia looked out the cab window as they were on their way to carnival. She watched as the cab started to pass Arizona's office building. It actually stopped at a light in front of her building. Sofia looked up at all the windows and wondered which one belonged to Arizona. She just knew that if she could just talk to Arizona, she could make her see why she needed to get to know her. She never admitted the truth to anyone. The truth was that she really didn't know why she needed to meet the woman so badly. Teddy was right. Sofia knew the whys she just still had this unbearable need to know the person who could have been the other Mom she had always wanted. Suddenly the cab started to move again as Sofia watched the building disappear out of her window. This had to work. She would only be here two more days and she hadn't even seen Arizona yet. She was sure that she would have met her by now and that Arizona would have convinced Teddy and Lexie to let Sofia spend some time with her, or that was what she'd hoped would happen. Once they were at the carnival, she and Matthew had decided that it would be better if they didn't go for the glass house first thing. Although her time was limited, they knew this was the thing to do. Anything else would be obvious.

After half an hour, Matthew made a huge a discovery. A large glass maze that they could all go through together. Each person started on different corners of the large, glass square. Once the carnival employee gave the signal, everyone started to run to the center and then find their way out. Sofia had to stop and laugh once when she saw her brother her run strait into a glass wall, but she couldn't stop long. She was on a mission and had to get out of here, quick. She could tell that she was in no danger of Maria making it out any time soon. Matthew was laughing loudly and yelling for Maria to look at him as he ran into walls. During this time Maria hadn't even noticed that Sofia was almost out of the maze. Sofia, hearing Matthew laughing and talking to Maria, knew that her nanny wasn't paying too much attention to her success with the tricky maze. Normally she would have been proud of how quickly she seemed to be going through, but not today. There would be no celebrating today because that would cause to much attention and, for the first time in her life, she didn't want that. She could hear Matthew and Maria laughing as she stepped out of the maze. She never turned around; only running to catch another cab. Once she had done that, she was immediately heading back to Arizona's office.

During the 15 minute ride there, she determined that she didn't want to stand outside the building again wondering what to say. She wanted to know exactly what to do, so she planned a complete conversation in her head. She knew exactly what she would say. What she would do. She just had to hurry. She was sure that Maria would have figured out by now that she was gone. So no matter what she did, or said, she just had to do it quickly. When the cab came to a stop she paid the driver and stepped out of the car. As she made her way to the door, a woman on the inside, hurried toward the door causing Sofia to politely hold it open for her.

"Thank you, dear." The woman said as she quickly walked by her.

"You're welcome." Sofia replied as she walked in the building. Both seeming to be in a hurry.

Across the street Teddy and Lexie, who had been called by the nanny, watched in shock. Unable to speak, they only stood there with their breath held and watched as Sofia has just held the door for Arizona.

**And #3. This story is about Sofia right now. Arizona will come in soon, then they both will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG where has time gone? Please allow me to explain. My wife and I are trying to have a baby. Yay! Anyway, In the past 3 or 4 months my hand has been giving me a fit. It was too the point that I couldn't finish writing my name without my hand going completely numb and dropping the pen. The doctors are extremely worried about my carpal tunnel in my right hand. Because my job at the hospital consists of so much use of my hands, doing EEGs all night, it is just in bad shape. All the typing and charting in patients charts isn't helping either. So I was told to use my right hand as little as possible. Because I am trying to have a baby, surgery is out and dropping a baby because my hand is shot isn't an option either. So they had restricted me on my time on the computer for fun and put my hand in a brace in hopes the condition would reverse itself. Things are looking better now, so hopefully updates will be quicker. I so appreciate all the comments and alerts, I am trying to keep it up so lets hope the hand does. Now, where were we? Oh yeah….**

**Chapter 3**

Mark and Callie walked down the hallway of the hospital talking about a patient they were sharing. "I talked to Sof this a little while ago."

"Yeah, me too." Mark answered.

"Smartass."

"What." Mark laughed. "I did."

"Well I was in surgery when she called this morning."

"I didn't say it made you a bad parent that I talked to her first. I just said that I talked to her."

"She seems ok. Apparently they haven't lost her or killed her yet."

"Yet? Come on, Callie. Lexie and Teddy are both parents. They can handle Sofia and Matthew."

"Right." Callie didn't seem convinced.

"They seem to be having a good time." Mark took Callie by the shoulders, "Sofia and Matt are good kids. They're fine."

"They better not lose my daughter." Callie huffed

"They're fine, Torres."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy and Lexie continued to stand there wondering if what they were doing was the right thing. Two people that would have meant so much to each other had just met and hadn't even realized it. One so desperate to stay busy in order to forget her past and the second so desperate to find a part of her past, that when the moment happened, they totally missed was the first to speak. "Are we sure this is the right thing to do? We can't stop this, and to tell you the truth, I don't want to anymore. I mean, what are we suppose to do about this?"

Teddy spoke as tears filled her eyes. "What we do is cross this street, go into that building and get her. She's in there right now being told that she just missed Arizona again." Teddy lowered her head and let out a sigh. "I knew this would happen. We have to tell Callie she knows about Arizona."

"What? Why?"

"Because." Teddy said as she started to cross the street. "Torres, is gonna want to know why I'm sending Sofia home."

Lexie quickly followed. "Why do we have to send her home?"

"Are you kidding? She ran off twice, and took her brother with her. Your son. You will never forgive yourself and, neither will I, if something happens to those kids while they are running around after Arizona."

"Can't we just let them meet?"

"It isn't our choice, Lex. It's Callie's."

Once on the other side of the street, Lexie stopped. "Why does Callie keep getting to choose what is best for the two of them?"

Teddy stopped, realizing she wasn't being followed any longer. She huffed, turned around and walked toward Lexie. "Because Sofia is **HER** daughter and Arizona is part of **HER** past. All this belong to **HER**. To do with as she chooses and sees fit."

"Sees fit? They just saw each other, Teddy! Who are we to say that they shouldn't have that chance."

"Who we are is her step mother and her favorite aunt Teddy. Not her Mother. She has one of those that doesn't think that this would be good for either them." Teddy noticed Lexie looking over her shoulder. Lexie motioned with her head for Teddy to turn around. She turned and saw Sofia walking from the building; completely defeated. Sofia, with her head hung, sat on the steps.

"It may not be our choice, but do we have the right to disagree with that choice?" Lexie said causing Teddy to turn back to her. "And when does her father get a say in this?"

Teddy never responded, only turning and walking to the steps. Once there, she sat down next to the young girl. When she did, Sofia stood. Not even looking at them she started to walk in the direction of the hotel. "Lets just go."

The site of the little girl walking ahead of them, with her shoulders and head lowered, had completely numbed them. There wasn't a word said on the way back to the hotel. Mostly because no one knew what to say. They watched Sofia walk into her room and close the door. Their hearts had never went out to someone so much. Teddy sat on the couch and finally spoke. "Maybe I should call Callie."

"Teddy, you know what will happen." Lexie argued.

"We don't know anything for sure."

"Alright, let me tell you. One of three things will happen if you tell Callie. One, she will demand that we send Sof home immediately. Two, she will be on a jet as soon as you hang up the phone. Or three, a combination of both. She will come here and make sure that Sofia doesn't see Arizona until she can get her on a plane." Teddy and Lexie stopped talking when Matthew and Maria walked in the door. Not even making eye contact with his mom, Matthew had just told on himself. Without saying anything, Lexie merely point toward Matthew's room.

After hearing his door close, Teddy asked Maria to check on Sofia. When Maria had left the room, Teddy continued the conversation. "Right now she is feeling more defended than she ever will. She's anger and thinks that it just isn't meant to be. But I also know that as defeated as she is right now, that in a few hours she will have a new breath of life breathed into her. And I promise before the sun rises in the morning she will have a new plan, one that is fool proof and that she is sure will work this time."

"So what do we do?"

"We make a pact."

"What?"

"We swear right now, that when Callie finds out, that we have no idea how Sofia found out about Arizona. However, when we did found out, we did everything in our power to stop them from meeting."

"So what are you saying?" Lexie said as a smiled came across her face.

"I'm saying that in the morning when she gets up, and tries to fool us again, we let her. We do nothing."

"I love that plan!" Lexie smiled from ear to ear.

"If it is meant for them to meet; then they will. If not; so be it."

Lexie softly clapped her hands as she spoke. "So we are really doing this? Just standing back?" Both women leaned back against the couch. "Hell no! We are going to follow her, but we do nothing."

The door burst open and Cristina walked in. "What the hell happened?" She said sitting her things down.

"They passed in a doorway and didn't even know it." Lexie said. "Sofia actually held the door for Arizona."

"Are you kidding? They were that close and didn't know it?"

"Yep." Teddy said leaning her head back against the couch.

"Brutal. Well, guess who was the last speaker of the day at the seminar?" Both women looked at her. "I'll give you a hint. It was covering Pediatric Cardio Bypass."

"Huh uh!" Lexie said. "She spoke? We missed it?"

"Yes and yes." Cristina joined them on the couch. "I knew this seminar wasn't the time to bring her here. You two have gotten nothing accomplished beside running around town after Sofia. These are major continuous education hours that we have to have and you're missing them."

"Shut up, Yang." Teddy said without opening her eyes.

"So what's the plan now?" Cristina looked at Lexie.

"How do we know. We aren't the one making them." Lexie smiled.

As Sofia sat in her room, she thought about what had happened and Teddy was right. She was ready to quit. It just wasn't meant to be. There was a reason why her mom didn't want her to know. Yet as she laid there, out of nowhere, it hit her. Another idea to get away from her nanny. Only Sofia didn't know that in the next room Teddy, Lexie and Cristina were telling her nanny to let her.

The next morning Sofia woke up and smiled to herself at the perfect plan that she had come up with. She got dressed and walked out into the living room to find everyone sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning." Lexie said and kissed Sofia on the head. Sofia smiled knowing that today she would out smart everyone.

"How did you sleep last night?" Teddy said knowing that she was playing right into Sofia's game. She had to admit that it was kind of exciting being on the other side.

"Fine." The young girl answered while getting a bowl of cereal.

"That's good, but Lexie and I want to make sure that today goes better than the last few."

"It will." Sofia said and they now knew for sure that Sofia was taking the bait. She was going to see Arizona again today and this time the people that had tried to stop her, would now stand back and watch to see what today would bring. She sat at the table and patiently waited on Teddy, Lexie and Cristina to leave for the day so that she could go ahead with her plan. After they had done so, it was time for Sofia's plan to begin. Maria and Matthew were sitting at the table having their breakfast when Sofia started, "Maria, I was just thinking about something this morning."

She was turned with her back to Sofia, so young girl couldn't see the smile that quickly formed on her face. "And what would that be, dear?"

"You have been my nanny for long time and I have given you so much trouble over the last few days, that I want to make it up to you."

_'Oh she's good.' _Maria thought. "Sofia, you don't have to do that." Maria smiled.

"I would like to do something for you. Get you something."

"You don't have to do that Sofia."

"I know, but I want to."

"I really don't need anything."

"There is this gift shop downstairs that I have seen a lot of lately, and I was wondering if you would let me walk down there to get you something. I realize that I could have gotten you in trouble over the last few days and I want to make it up to you."

Last night Teddy had explained to Maria exactly what Sofia was going through. She didn't blame the girl now. Truth be known, Maria was pulling for Sofia today. She smiled, "Alright, but just to the shop and then you come strait back."

Sofia was torn by what she felt. Excitement at the fact she was getting another chance and guilt that Maria trusted her so much. How was Sofia to know that Teddy and Lexie were waiting down stairs to follow her to Arizona's. Putting her guilt aside, she picked up her things and started down stairs. Teddy and Lexie watched as she walked by the gift shop and stopped to look inside. After a moments hesitation, Sofia went inside the shop. She looked around to find a gift for Maria. She hadn't intended on really getting her anything, but hated to deceive someone so much and especially with the promises of gifts. She quickly found an item that she thought Maria would like and arranged to have the gift delivered to the room in an hour. Giving Sofia plenty of time to get in and see Arizona before anyone noticed they had be deceived.

Lexie and Teddy watched Sofia walk out of the hotel lobby and on to the street, then start in the direction of Arizona's office. They then walked out of their hiding spot and followed her at a distance; from the other side of the street. They knew that Sofia would keep checking her back, but wouldn't think to look on the other side of the street and they were right. Although Sofia was on a mission, she wanted to make sure that she wasn't being followed. They had talked about how stupid it was that they didn't research things better. Cristina was the one that made the hotel arrangement and had no idea where Arizona's office was, but maybe it was just meant to happen. They watched as she stopped in front of the building and took a deep breath, then she entered. She walked in and immediately saw a familiar face. The person that she was walking toward was someone that she had seen twice in as many days.

"Well, Good morning again." The lady at the desk smiled.

"Good morning."

"You are here early today." She said leaning on the desk. "Should I even ask who it is that you wish to see?"

"I guess not." Sofia said feeling stupid for being back. She was sure if the lady knew her problem, she would understand.

"Well dear, you are in luck today."

Sofia's face lit up. "I am?"

"Yes you are. Doctor Robbins is with someone, but they are just finishing up. You can go in next. Just have a sit over there a moment and I'll tell her you are here." The lady picked up the phone to call Arizona. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Ummmm, Dana. My name is Dana." Sofia was relieved that she had watched that movie last night while she was in her room. She didn't realize that she would need a name so fast.

"Well, Dana, do you have a last name?"

Sofia looked quickly around the room for a name. "Plant!"

"Plant?" The woman looked, with a raised eyebrow, at the tree in the lobby that Sofia just taken a name from.

"Yes. Plant. My name is Dana Plant."

The woman smiled. "Alright Ms. Plant, have a seat and as soon as she is done, I'll tell her you are here."

Sofia was so excited as she found a seat. This was it. She was going to finally meet the woman who held so many answers. Sofia looked around agian and smiled with renewed independence. She had done it. She was quickly brought out of her daydreaming by a voice.

"Ms. Plant?" Sofia continued to sit there almost looking herself for Ms. Plant until the lady behind the desk smiled at the young girl that was so confident in herself, but didn't even know her own name. The lady knew that Dana Plant was as fake as the tree in the corner that had inspired her name. "Ms Plant?" She said again looking straight at Sofia. The girl jumped slightly as she realized that it was her who was being called.

She stood, picked up her notebook, and walked over to the counter. "Yes?" She said as her heart started to beat lady smiled again.

"Doctor Robbins will see you now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Doctor Robbins will see you now."

"She will?" Sofia noticed the small chuckle from the receptionist that, now somehow, felt like a friend. "Umm…I mean…Thank you."

"You're welcome." She couldn't help but be excited for the young girl. "Since she hasn't seen you before, she'll see you in her office first. She's in the third office on the left, around the corner."

Sofia stood there for a moment. First, because her feet just wouldn't move and secondly because she wanted to make sure that she gave nothing away until it was time. "Thank you." Sofia softly said one last time as she walked down the long hall and around the corner. She then immediately saw the offices that lined the hallway. One….two…...there it was. She was just feet from Arizona's office. All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. She had seen Lexie have such a hard time breathing sometimes that she would breathe into paper bags. Where were those bags now when she needed them? Darn why wasn't she as prepared as Lexie. But then again, she remembered her and Matthew laughing uncontrollable at Lexie because she looked so funny doing that. She wasn't sure that was what she wanted Arizona's first impression of her to be; a young girl, with brown eyes and hair, breathing erratically into bag. She took a deep breath, straitened her shirt and hair, and said a small prayer. Just as she was about to move, she heard laughter coming from Arizona's office. _Is that her? _Sofia thought as a nervous smile came back to her face. What a silly question, of course it was her. She could just tell by the tone in her laughter, a laughter that filled the hallway, this was the woman she'd been looking for. She moved closer to the door and then stopped in the doorframe with her notebook in both her hands in front of her.

Arizona looked up and smiled causing Sofia's heart, that was beating so erratically, now seem to stop.

"I'll call you back later, Mom. There's someone here to see me." Arizona said a quick "Love you too. Bye" and then hung up the phone. She smiled again at the young girl who was still standing in her doorway. She noticed the girl not moving, so she tried to help make her less nervous. Arizona stood, walked over and put her hand on Sofia's shoulder ushering her into her office. "Good Morning, Dear. I'm Doctor Robbins."

Sofia sat in the chair in front of Arizona's desk. She watched as the woman walked around her desk. As she sat in her chair, she spoke again. "I've heard that you've been here several times. Must be important. Is there something I can help you with?"

_WOW! _Sofia thought. The moment Arizona tried to make her feel more comfortable, Sofia knew that if she had done this for a stranger, what would she do for Sofia.

"Ummm…Yes. My name is Dana Plant."

"Well Dana it's nice to meet you. You seem nervous." Arizona smiled with a curious gaze.

"Yes." Sofia chuckled nervously. She looked at Arizona. Her long blonde hair feel slight over her shoulders. She had on dress slacks and a black blouse. Her blue eyes stood out the most to Sofia, until she saw a full dimpled smile.

Arizona decided to break the silence and she spoke. "Well, don't be. You know, it takes a lot of courage for a girl your age to walk in here alone. Maybe I should be the one who's nervous." Arizona said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ne….nervous? Of me?" Sofia said shyly to Arizona question. Sofia knew the moment that Arizona smiled at her, what it was her Mother had seen in her. Sofia thought Arizona was beautiful. Like a Princess, she thought.

Arizona walked over and sat in the chair next to Sofia. "Can I ask where your parents are?"

Sofia couldn't look Arizona in the eyes. "They are working."

"Do they know you're here."

Sofia hated to lie. "Yes."

"Then there must be something that I can do for you."

"Well, yes."

"And what would that be?" Arizona looked at her very curious and couldn't have known, at that moment, one small question would open the door for so many lies.

Sofia had the pleasure of starting them. "I'm doing a paper for school."

"You go to school here in the city?" Arizona said before Sofia could continue.

"Yes." That was all that Sofia said. Silently hoping there was such a school in the city.

"What grade are you in?" Arizona asked as she placed her arms on the sides of her chair and leaned back.

"I'm in the seventh grade." She was hoping that was as far as the questions went.

"So what's this paper about?"

That question Sofia didn't mind. She had a answer for that one. "I am doing a paper on women in the field that we hope to go into some day. I want to be a Doctor so with the medical conference that is going on, I thought now would be a good time to finish my paper.

Arizona leaned up and looked Sofia straight in the eyes with amusement. "You know about the conference?" Sofia only nodded. "Wow you must have done you're research. I would be happy to answer your questions, but in a city like this, am I the only one that you know?"

Sofia thought and tried to keep a smile from forming. _No! My Mother, Aunts, my dad, my uncles and godparents._ Sofia finally answered, "Yes. I don't know many people in the city. We just moved here."

Arizona continued to look at the little girl. "Do I know you?" She said puzzled.

"Huh?" Sofia said starting to get nervous.

Arizona repeated the question. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No….no I don't think so. Why?"

"You just seem familiar to me all of a sudden." Arizona said looking straight into the girls eyes. "You just…." Arizona put her hand against her forehead, as though she was embarrassed. "How could I have that short of a memory." Sofia looked at Arizona as her nerves spiked again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Sofia said as her eyebrows lowered.

"Yes, yesterday. It was you that held the door for me." Arizona smiled. "Thank you. I don't know that I got to properly tell you."

Sofia's heart almost stopped as she realized that she had been that close to Arizona yesterday. "That was you?" Sofia questioned as she could feel her frustration. "I didn't really get a good look at you."

"Yes it was me. Kind of funny, huh?"

Sofia wasn't finding the humor in the situation. "I guess."

"Now that we have solved that great mystery, what were talking about?"

Sofia saw this as a time to skip over the talk about school and family. She wasn't sure how much stuff that she could even make up. "Ummm. I was just about to ask you some questions."

"Oh yeah. Go on."

"What made you decide that you wanted to be in medicine?"

"My mom was scrub nurse and my dad was a military man so we moved a lot. Medicine just seemed to be in my blood and it was something that no matter where I went to school it was general and would transfer."

"Did you ever struggle?" Sofia said writing in the notebook that was now on her lap.

"Yes. In the beginning. Biology wasn't my friend at first. Then thing just seemed to open up for me."

As she wrote more in her notebook, she continued. "I am sure that being a Doctor means that you have to be here a lot and away from your family. How do you like that?" Sofia may not have been on the edge of her seat on the outside, but sure was on the inside.

Arizona paused a moment, willing a smile to came back to her face. "I don't have a family. Well not one like most people. I have friends here at the office that I do things with on the holidays." Arizona leaned in toward Sofia whispering. "Some of them are like the family that you hate to see coming."

"I know what you mean." Sofia said offering a genuine smile as the woman next to her leaned back.

"Well you don't seem to be the type to have family like that."

"We'll **I** don't really."

"I guess that everyone knows someone like that."

Sofia looked at her book again. "So you don't mind not having a family?"

Arizona stopped laughing and looked at the young girl. "No." Arizona said abruptly. "I like my life the way that it is." Arizona noticed that the young girl stopped writing and looked straight into her eyes. "I would have loved to have had children at some points in my life, but it didn't work out that way. Before then I was all about medicine and sick babies. After that time in my life, medicine being my life is where I returned." One of the thoughts that crossed Arizona's mind was of Callie. She had seen a year after she left, Callie had won the Harper Avery award. She was proud and sad at the same time. This was something she didn't like thinking about. She stopped the thoughts and returned her gaze to the girl. It was strange. It was like the girl had the same sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as Arizona did.

"So you don't ever wish thing could be different for you? I mean, you work with kids."

"Dana dear, I liked my life just fine when I was younger. Things happened and I changed. After that, well I just started to work again. I know this isn't the proper things to say, but it's the truth. I truly love the way that my life is."

Sofia suddenly had just enough of her Mother in her that those words almost made her cry. She looked down trying to write things in her notebook again and did so to keep Arizona from seeing the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes. Sofia was very smart for her age and knew what the time in between meant. She started another question when she felt as though she had convinced the woman she had just been writing things down. "You said the time before and the time after, what about the time in the middle. You didn't like your life then?"

Arizona thought for a second. "Yes." A sadness seem to come over Arizona as she thought of the years since returning from Malawi. She cleared her throat. "I loved my life then."

Sofia pulled all the strength that she had together. "Do you ever think about that time? I mean before?"

Arizona looked right into the young girls eyes and lied. "No. It was a long time ago. You can't spend your life looking behind, Dana. If you do, then you miss some pretty amazing things in front of you. Things changed and so did I."

"I have to go!" Sofia stood feeling like an idiot for even trying with this woman. She didn't think about them anymore. She was happy with her life and that is the way she wanted it. Sofia wasn't going to mess with that.

"Wait!" Arizona said as she watched the girl run out of her office. "What did I say?" Arizona said as she tried to follow her. Arizona quickly noticed something laying the floor just outside her office. Arizona saw her lying there on the ground. She opened the notebook to see what the young girl was concentrating on so hard. She was amazed. She looked at it and then turned it over. She shuffled through some of the pages. Blank! There was nothing. Nothing other than some scribbling lines. _What was she doing and why was she asking so many questions if she didn't even write them down?_

Lexie and Teddy saw Sofia coming down the hallway, and they stood. Sofia didn't say anything to them as she walked by. They looked at each other and quickly followed the little girl. "Sofia!" Lexie shouted. "Sof, wait up!"

Sofia stopped and turned abruptly toward them as they were walking as fast as they could to catch her. "What!" They both noticed that Sofia's face was already wet.

Teddy spoke first. "Honey, its been a long time."

"She doesn't miss us. Probably never did!" Sofia huffed. "And I don't want to talk about her again! I know now why Mom never mentions her. Cuz….cuz she's mean."

Teddy drew Sofia into a hug and let her cry. She knew that something was wrong here. Arizona would have never said anything to hurt Sofia. No matter what had happened with Callie and Mark or how much time had pasted. Something just wasn't right. Teddy would find out when they got home, but not here on the busy street, in front of everyone.

Arizona darted from her office and went to the receptionist. "Where'd she go?"

"Who?"

"The young girl. Dana! I don't know what happened. She was asking questions, not about my job, but personal questions and pretended to write things down in this book, but there's nothing here." Arizona said as she forcefully put the notebook down on the receptionist's desk "It's just weird."

"Yeah concidering she's been here three times and really wanted to talk to you. And she just ran out?"

Arizona quickly went out the door and looked through the busy street. Looking up and down the block, across the street and looking at people that were going in and out of buildings. She thought she was gone, but suddenly caught a glimpse of the girl walking off with someone's arm around her. Arizona watched as she walked off until she caught a side shot of one of the women Dana was with. "Lexie?" A breathless whispered escaped Arizona. Her mind was racing. Just as quick as Callie's daughter had walked in her office, she had walked out. Only somehow she had done it unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a question for any other writers. Are you guys having trouble doing uploads? Fixing the chapter is taking longer than writting it. I puts the entire story in 2 paragraghs and no space between anything. It is even dropping words. It will cut the last 3 or 4 words in a sentence and the first 2 or 3. Then I have to go back to the document and find what it says. Anyone else having that problem?**

**Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. Like I said above it is a challenge to update lately. I thought I caught all the points were it cut sentences short but the last 2 chapters had mistakes. In the last chapter it she that Arizona found "her lying on the floor." It was suppose to say "Her notebook lying on the floor." I am trying really hard to caught these. Its not even something a beta can help with cuz it's during uploading the chapter. I am trying I swear.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I am loving it. Keep em coming and I will try to keep the chapters coming. This is just a short chapter to answer some of the burning questions. LOL Like "Did Arizona realize who that was." **

**Chapter 5**

Arizona had been sitting at her desk for more than an hour. She had walked back to her office mindlessly and sat down staring at the chair the young girl had occupied. _It couldn't be. There's no way. _That was the only thought she had been able to have. As she took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her mind, she thought on the little girl. Could she have been so blind? Was it possible that the a girl with dark black hair, dancing black eyes, a smile that made your hear melt, could it be possibe...it had to be. Arizona had no doubts who the little girl was now.

As she leaned against the desk and propped against her elbows, she put her face in her hands and whispered, "Oh God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexie and Teddy sat in the living room once again trying to figure out what to do. "You know that we're going to have to tell her, right?"

Teddy threw her head back against the couch. "I know."

"Did we make a huge mistake here?"

Teddy looked at Lexie confused. "Who us? Make a mistake? Never. She'll be sooooo surprised."

"Yeah, that was a pretty dumb question." Lexie laid her head back mirroring Teddy. "Mark is going to kill me."

"Probably." Teddy said as she continued to look at the ceiling.

"Are you just looking at the ceiling or are we praying?"

"A little of both. She's gonna kill me for this."

"She's been around us enough to know that sometimes we do stupid things."

"Maybe, but it doesn't involve her daughter…oh god or Arizona."

Teddy and Lexie looked up as they heard Sofia's door open. They watched her walk out and pass them going to the kitchen. She didn't stop as she said, "I know, I know. You were right."

This had opened things up for discussion. "Sof, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lexie."

"Look, we weren't there..." Teddy started. "...but that just doesn't seem right. I mean, Arizona let you walk out of there?"

"She didn't have a choice, really. I just got up and left."

"But why?" Teddy said as she motioned for Sofia to sit down after she had gotten a snack from the kitchen.

"I asked if she ever thought about us. She said no and she loves her life now."

"There has to be more to that. Tell me exactly what happened when she saw you."

Sofia glared at Teddy. "Do you mean today? Or yesterday?" Neither Teddy or Lexie spoke. "Didn't you think that I had the right to know that I had just seen the woman that I was looking for?

"Teddy tried to explain. "Sofia….."

"It doesn't matter now. She wouldn't have wanted me yesterday either." Sofia stood. "Promise me something."

In unison they said "What?"

"Don't tell Mom. Ever!"

"Sofia…." Teddy was interrupted again.

"I don't want Mom to know that I saw her and she is happier now. She is glad that we are gone and….and I don't want mom knowing that."

"Sofia, that just cant be what Arizona said."

"Well it was, Lexie. I also don't want either of you going to see her. Just leave her alone. All alone with her happy life." Sofia walked into her room after that statement.

"Teddy, something is wrong with this. You know that Arizona didn't tell her that."

"Well it doesn't matter. We are leaving tomorrow anyway, so we'll just go home and forget this ever happened."

"You're kidding, right? She's **never** going to forget this."

"Wow what a tangled web we weave. We are gonna have to tell Callie about Sofia, and Callie is gonna have to tell Sofia about Arizona...and Rebecca Culter." Teddy put her face in her hands. "Oh God."

"We are so dead."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona sat in her office staring at the phone. _Should I call Callie? Where was Callie? Teddy and Lexie are here for the seminar I am sure, but why is Sofia with them? How does she know who I am and where to find me? Why didn't she just tell who she was?_ It always came back to the same question. _Should she call and check on Sofia? _ Arizona picked up the phone and dialed the number for Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital knowing that was probably where Callie spent most of her time. Even if it wasn't there, they would know where she could find Callie.

She listened as the phone rang repeatedly and kicked herself for losing touch with everyone that she knew from Seattle. At least she could call Teddy or Cristina. Finally someone answered, "Seattle Grace. Karen speaking."

"Yes. I am looking for Doctor Torres. Could you tell me if she is working today?"

"Yes she is. Who may I say is calling?"

"Ummm…." Arizona laughed to herself as she started to say the name. "Dana Plant. I'm a patient and I really need to speak to her."

"Alright, Ms. Plant, Doctor Torres is just coming out of a surgery. I'll page her and put you through. Please hold."

Arizona heard the line go silent. She was on hold for a moment but not long enough to get the butterflies in her stomach to stop. The next voice she heard would be Callie's. "Hello, this is Doctor Torres."

Arizona laid the phone down. She didn't know why she had waited on the phone until Callie answered. She had everything she needed to know. Callie was still in Seattle, so why is Sofia here with the women that were so busy with the meetings?

Arizona went home not knowing where to start. She was sure that Sofia was upset, but if she had only known who she was. It was obvious to Arizona now. Looking back she remembered the dark hair surrounding Sofia's face. Those big brown eyes. That smile that captured you. She didn't see anything that looked like Mark. She looked just like Callie. _Now what?_ Arizona thought. She had to check on Sofia, but where was she? Arizona called some of the hotels around her building, checking to see if Sofia was there. Finally she got lucky. One of the suites was registered to Lexie Sloan.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She had been honest with Sofia for the most part. She was happy with her life now. She always knew that she enjoyed other peoples company. Not always in a sexual way, but all the same, she liked being free of commitment. Commitments had almost destroyed Arizona Robbins. That was something that she couldn't have explained to a young girl Sofia's age.

She had loved Callie, yes. That was the first person she had ever truly loved. Arizona was a different kind of social butterfly now. She was the one that everyone wanted to be seen with socially. She liked not having to answer to anyone. If she wanted to do something, she did it. If she wanted to sit around the house all day long in her comfortable night shorts and a t-shirt, that was okay too. She did love Callie and a child that she never knew, but when life with Mark was part of the deal she just couldn't handle it. It took a long time to get past Callie. Getting over her was never a term she used because she had never gotten over what happened, but she learned to get past it. It was almost like a death. It was something you never get over you just simply learn to live around it. Arizona went back to life as usual.

She was hurt by what happened, just not damaged to the point that she couldn't find love again. As a matter of fact she was remained of that by the picture she passed on the table. She picked up the frame and looked at the woman smiling back at her. "Don't look at me like that, Becca. What was I suppose to tell her? She was a kid." She sat the picture of her and the other woman down.

She walked into her kitchen and picked up a bottle of the only thing she had, Vodka. She never drank it straight, but tonight she needed the strongest thing she could get her hands on. She took a shot glass from the cabinet and removed the lid from the bottle. She looked at the shot glass and said, "hell" as she put it back and turned up the Vodka bottle. A shot glass wouldn't do it either.

She walked out onto the patio of her city condo. As she sat in the lounge chair looking out, she wondered what she should do. The only thing that she could think was drink, and drink a lot. That was her best plan whether good or bad.

That was the least of her worries now. She loved Sofia; she did. She had grieved over her for a long time. Truth be known, even now, when it was quiet at night or when the cool days of May came around, Arizona always thought of Sofia. Wondering what she looked like or if she was being groomed already to be a Doctor like her parents or Lawyer like her grandmother. She was pleased that Sofia seemed very well adjusted and happy. She wasn't the little rich trust fund baby that Arizona had hoped she would shy away from. She did however have Callie's boldness and free will. Arizona was happy for that. She felt just awful about what had happened today. As she took a other drink, she knew she needed to speak to Sofia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona had woke to an unmerciful alarm clock the next morning. She had wondered what in the hell was she thinking drinking like that knowing that work was waiting on her the next day. She hadn't drank like that since….well it had been a while. She at one point had gotten used to working with the jackhammers pounding in her head from a previous night of drinking. She made a mental note to through that damn Vodka out. It was good for numbing all that Arizona felt, but with her line of work she needed a clear mind.

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon now and Arizona had meetings all day after lunch. She knew that she couldn't see Sofia today due to meetings, but thought that she should at least call to check on her. She called the hotel and learned that they were out site seeing this afternoon. Teddy and Cristina had conferences most of the day like Arizona. She knew that this would be the only chance she would have today, so she left a message for Lexie to phone her when they arrived after the outings.

The phone never rang that night and Arizona wondered if she should try again. She wanted to give Sofia enough space. So she waited. But nothing. The last thing that she had thought before falling to sleep that night was, _I'll call her tomorrow._

**_A/N I promise that Callie comes into the story as a main/lead during the next chapter. Of course we know she finds out, but what will her reaction be? LOL See you next time._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N spoilerish- If you haven't seen the finale, let me just say this. First, dear God Callie laying across that bed is an image that will not leave my brain. Second, Lexie is NEVER dead to me or my fics. Was one of my favorite. Loved her. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I have loved them.**

**Chapter 6**

Arizona walked into the hotel lobby and quickly found the front desk. She was hoping to be so lucky with her friends. "May I help you?" The young man across the counter asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for some friends of mine that are staying here."

"The name, please." He turned to the computer monitor.

"Lexie Sloan."

"Yes, your friends are no longer a guest here."

"What!" Arizona felt her heart sink.

"They checked out earlier this morning."

"Did they have one of your drivers take them somewhere?"

"Yes. We got your friends a taxi to the airport." The man noticed the look of distress on Arizona's face. "Can I help you with something else?"

"No, thank you." Arizona said as she turned to walk out of the hotel. She wondered what to do now. Callie, like all the memories of Seattle, was in the past now. However, the thoughts of Sofia telling Callie that she had said she never thought about them, seemed to upset her deeply. She wondered if Sofia had told anyone about what happened during her visit to Arizona's office.

The plane landed in Seattle just after 11 a.m.. Callie waited anxiously until she saw her daughter walking out the doors of Sea-Tac Airport. This was the most time that she and her daughter had ever spent apart, except for the occasional summer trip to her Grandparents in Miami. Callie had always tried, no matter how hard, to give Sofia space without fearing the worst for her young daughter. Sofia had always proven herself responsible at such a young age, so Callie tried to reward her with a little freedom. She would often say, 'Don't get all Grandpa on me, Mom'.

Sofia, straight faced, with no sign of joy to be home, walked into her Mothers open arms. "Have you grown?" Callie said as she tightened her hug.

Sofia, with a half-hearted smile, drew herself back and looked at Callie. "More than you understand."

Callie watched her daughter back away, take hold of her luggage once again and walked around her before stepping in the waiting car. Callie slowly turned to Lexie, Cristina and Teddy. "What's up with her?"

"She's almost a teenager, Cal. She's just practicing. You know she has big shoes to fill with her Mom and aunts." Cristina said as she followed Sofia's watched as they followed behind Sofia.

"I know, but..." Suddenly Callie realized she was the only one standing outside the car. She looked at her car full of luggage and passengers that were trying to get comfortable, when Callie saw something. Lexie, leaning forward from the back seat, putting her hand on Sofia's shoulder and whispering something to her. "Well this is weird." Callie said out loud to no one.

Just before Callie opened the door, Lexie told her step daughter one last time. "I know Sof, but if you don't cheer up she is going to know that something is wrong."

The car fell quiet again as Callie stepped in. She never let on that she knew her daughter and friends had been through some kind of argument while away. She simply started the engine and knew that before long one of the four would break and let her in on their secret. So until then, she would just wait. Once home, Sofia walked in and went straight to her room. Callie had taken Teddy home, then Cristina and Lexie by the hospital to meet Mark. She still wanted to ask what was bothering Sofia, but didn't fearing that the young girl would just push her away. She knew that her daughter was enough like her, that if she wanted to talk she would and if she didn't forget it. Callie sat down on the couch trying to rest from a very busy week. With Teddy, Lexie and Cristina gone, Callie and April had their hands full at helping out in the ER. Not to mention that the end of the quarter was coming up and the chief was going over budgets with a fine tooth comb. Finally some peace and quiet. Callie had just laid her head back when she heard a awful bang coming from Sofia's room. "Sofia!" Callie yelled as she ran toward her daughters room. Callie opened the door to find Sofia standing in front of her desk. "Sof, what…." Callie looked at the mess in the floor.

Sofia looked at her mother as Callie was scanning the items now on the floor. Including Sofia's brand new laptop. "Alright, I thought that I would wait this one out, but if you're going to start breaking things, then I want to know."

"Know what?" Sofia said as she stood while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well for starters, get your hands off your hips like you wanna confront me. That isn't what you want I assure you, Sof."

"Sorry." The young girl removed her hands and dropped them to her sides.

"Thank you and secondly, what did that computer do to you so quickly?"

"It fell." Sofia said

"Just fell, huh?"

"Just fell."

"Either you can tell me or I will ask your Dad to find out from Lexie or Matthew. Now which one do you want?" Sofia thought about the question. She knew that Lexie would never say anything about what had happened, so Sofia wasn't either.

"I don't know what's wrong. Just in a bad mood I guess. I'm sorry about the computer." Sofia answered as her shoulder slumped slightly in a sign of weakness.

Callie studied her daughters body language and decided once again, to let Sofia come to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm a Doctor and when we see things like this, people acting different with anger, sometime we wonder if something happened. Do you understand what I am saying? Were you ever without anyone is Maryland?"

It took Sofia only a second to see the questions in Callie's eye. "NO. OH GOD MOM, NO! Nothing happend. No one hurt me. I just..."

"I thought that you and your brother would have fun together."

"We did." Sofia couldn't help but have a smile on her face thinking of how many times they had fooled the adults and ran off. "We had a blast. I'm just glad to be back home."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"Hey, I'm a Torres. What can I say?"

"Saying you're a Torres doesn't get you out of every temper tantrum, Sof."

"I know. I'm sorry ok? I'll pay for a new laptop out of my allowance money."

"I can't just let this go at that."

"I know." The girl dropped her head and awaited the punishment.

"Since you want tell me what is bothering you and you are breaking things, you're grounded for a week."

"Got it."

"No sleep overs with Zola, no TV or video games, and you are straight from school to the hospital after school center or here. Where ever I am."

"Ok."

"And when you're done clearing up this mess, you are going to call your Dad and tell him you broke your birthday gift from Lexie."

"Ok." The little girl still had her head down. She hated seeing the disappointed look in Callie's eyes. Now she would have to hear it in her dads voice too.

"Come on and I'll fix you something to eat." Callie walked out of the room as her daughter followed. As they headed for the kitchen the phone rang. "Grab that, Sofia. How about sandwiches?" Callie said as she continued toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sofia said as she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Sofia?"

The girl immediately noticed the voice. "I don't want to talk to you." Sofia whispered.

"I didn't know that was you. You didn't give me a chance..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Arizona said quickly to Sofia's harsh comment. "It matters to me."

"I thought so too. It was a mistake."

"What's a mistake?" Sofia heard Callie say from behind her. She quickly hung up the phone and turned to Callie.

"Mistake...they made a mistake. It was a wrong number."

"Oh. Anyway, I thought that instead of us eating alone, maybe we could go see your dad for lunch."

"I thought you said I was grounded."

Callie was amazed at how quickly she'd forgotten that part. "Well then...we...we start tomorrow. You're dad really misses you."

"Ok." Sofia gave a geniue smile. Who was she kidding? She didn't need Arizona. She had an amazing family instead.

"Yeah. Hospital food. Yummmy." Callie returned her smile as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah that sounds good." Sofia chuckled for the first time today. It was music to Callie's ears. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and they left.

They had only been gone minutes when the phone rang again. After a greeting that made Arizona's heart skip a beat, and short tone, then silence; Arizona spoke on the machine. "Callie, its Arizona. I really need to talk to you. Please return my call as soon as possible...its about Sofia." After leaving her number, Arizona hung up the phone and wondered if Callie would call.

Callie and Sofia had spent most of the day at the hospital. Sofia had always had an interest in medicine and loved to watch surgeries from the gallery. Later that evening, Sofia and her brother, Zola and Ethan Shepard, and Alex Jr. also known as A.J., were gathered in the daycare. Although, the kids where quickly out growing most of the toys in the play room, Richard had new video games brought in for the older kids that seemed to keep them occupied. But today there was only one thing that was being tossed around; Sofia's trip. As soon as AJ entered the room, the questions began. "So what happened?"

"With what?" Sofia said abruptly.

"With what?" AJ answered knowing she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"It was a waste of time. Matt and I could have been playing video games or anything. Not running after some stupid person that my family is nothing more than a nuisance to."

"Why would you say that?" Ethan asked.

"Because she is. You're too young to understand."

"Why do you always say that to people who are the same age as you?" Matthew snapped. "He was just asking. This is all you have talked about and now they are somehow suppose to know what happened?"

"Fine then. You tell them." Sofia marched out of the room after the comment.

"What's up with her?" Zola questioned.

"I think Dr. Robbins just wasn't at all what she imagined."

Arizona's alarm went off at five thirty, just as it did every morning. She rubbed her half opened eyes as she realized there was no call from Seattle and quickly thought that maybe Callie had gotten in late and just didn't want to bother her. That was it. That was what Arizona hoped as she climbed out of bed and began her morning routine. A half hour on the treadmill, a nice eye opening shower, then a quick breakfast as she read the morning newspaper. As she sat at the table, the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. When the phone rang at six forty-five it was not at all odd. She placed her cup on the table, not letting her eyes leave the paper, and answered the phone.

"Hello." There was silence. "Hello?" She said again. Arizona then heard a soft sigh and someone clearing their throat, so she waited.

A quiet whispering voice spoke, "I saw that you called last night."

"Yes I did. I wanted to check on…." Arizona was interrupted.

"I came in before Mom and heard the message. She doesn't know that you've called. I don't want her knowing I saw you. She can't know."

"I just wanted to make sure that..…"

"That what? I understood?"

"Sofia, you aren't being fair."

"I understand how you feel and I'm back home where I belong. I promise not to bother you again. Now please don't call back. My mom can never know that I came to see you. Now please just leave us alone."

With that, Arizona heard the line go dead. "Sofia?" There was no answer. "Sofia? "Arizona knew that Sofia had called while Callie was still sleeping, so now wasn't the time to call back. There was so many things that she wanted to tell Sofia, but now wasn't the time to call. If she called she would surely wake Callie and Arizona decided to wait until later hoping to speak to Sofia later. She smiled to herself at how much Sofia was like Callie. Strong, stubborn and protective. All the things she loved in Callie.

Arizona did the only thing she could right and that was starting her morning. She walked into one business meeting after another. Everyone seemed to be trying to play catch up as the new quarter was quickly approaching. This was definitely a busy time for the owner and CFO of her practice. She needed to talk to Sofia and normally she liked to stay busy, but nothing about Arizona's personal life was normal today. She worked quickly with the CFO, cutting out any kidding around. She really needed to give this her full attention so that she could wrap things up today. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon and she really wanted to try and catch Callie before she left for the day. She remember what Sofia said, but she had to tell Callie. No matter what that meant. She knew that if she waited until Callie was home, Sofia may keep her from talking to her mother. Arizona didn't want to talk to Callie about this at work so she did the only thing she knew to and picked up the phone and dialed the number. After three rings someone answered. She explained who she needed to speak to and the call was transferred.

"Hello."

Arizona immediately smiled at hearing her friends voice. "Teddy?"

"Yes."

"Its Arizona." It had been so long since anyone heard from Arizona, Teddy didn't realize who she was talking to at first.

"Well, you were the last person that I thought would be calling here."

"I take it that Sofia told you what happened?"

"She really didn't say much. I think for the first time in months, she hasn't mentioned the name Arizona at all.

"Teddy, I didn't realize who she was. She had came to my office several times in the days leading up to the meeting we had. She used some fake name to get into see me. She said that she was writing a school paper on woman in the medical and business world, and she asked me all these questions. Questions that I didn't know how to answer to a child. So I made things up. How was I to know that she was asking for herself?"

"Well that explains a lot. We really didn't know what happened. She told us that you said you never thought of her or Callie. That was hard for her to hear considering you were the reason she came to Maryland with us. We almost had to hire armed guards to keep around her. Every time she visited you was a time that she out smarted her nanny."

"She did all that just to see me?"

"She just wanted to meet you. She overheard a conversation once and heard the name Arizona. She insisted that we tell her who you were. We refused at first, then she told us that she would just ask Callie. That's when we spilled."

"So, she has never mentioned me to Sofia?" Arizona said sounding hurt.

"Arizona, she doesn't mention your name to anyone. I don't think that she can."

"Why? That was years ago. I didn't think that I would be a daily conversation, but I did think that I would have been mentioned at least once."

"Imagine the biggest regret that you ever made."

"I don't have to imagine. It happened. I lived it." Arizona huffed.

"I really believe that it haunts her. I don't think that she has ever forgiven herself for not going to Maryland and chasing you down. Even though there was something that kept her here, she still believes that had she gone, things would have been different."

"What about the time that she spent with that girl from Oncology? Nothing seemed to be bothering her then."

Teddy chuckled mockingly. "Really? YOU are going THERE? Plus it was nothing. They were just friends. Nothing has changed. They are still very close, but that's all. And Arizona you getting married kinda put a damper on that."

"Well I'm not now." Arizona's voices saddened and Teddy didn't miss the quiet huff.

"Speaking of. Arizona I am really sorry that I couldn't..."

"Different subject, different time, Altman. This is about Sofia, not Becca."

Arizona heard someone in the background as Teddy stopped talking. Arizona could just barely make out the question that was asked. "Teddy, who is that?" Arizona listened for Teddy's answer, but the woman said nothing. "Teddy. I asked who you are talking to?"

Teddy finally spoke. "I'm sorry, can you hold one moment please." Arizona answered 'yes' and heard Teddy continue to talk. "Let me see the x-ray. Yep. I'll met you in the OR in 10 minutes, Torres."

Arizona swallowed hard as she heard Callie's voice. She heard her ask Teddy. "Hey, can I talk to you about Sof?"

"Um, sure why?"

"She has been acting really weird. She completely destroyed her laptop last night. Did she say anything to you in Maryland? Seem upset?"

"Don't tell her it's me." Arizona plead. "Please, Teddy."

"Alright, then. I will call you back sometime. Thanks for calling Dr. Williams. Glad to hear that San Francisco is doing well."

"Thanks Teddy."

"No problem. Hope to talk to you again soon." After they exchanged good-byes, Teddy turned to Callie.

"Sorry that was a consult."

"That's alright. What's wrong with my daughter?"

Teddy smiling slowly faded. "I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"You….you do." Callie mocked.

"Callie, Sof is at a weird age. We were like that remember?"

"I don't ever remember clearing my desk onto the floor."

"What?"

"Yep, computer and all. On the floor. It was right after she came home, actually the minute she came through the door. I need to know what happened."

"Nothing, but I'll talk to her if you want. Maybe she will tell me what she won't tell you."

"Would you do that, please?"

"Are you kidding me. I would love to."

The conversation stopped as Sofia and Matthew walked into the room. "Hi, sweetheart." Callie said as she stood and walked over to kiss Sofia on the cheek. "How was your first day of school?"

"Oh it was a blast."

Callie saw the opportunity for Teddy and Sofia to talk, so she decided to leave them alone. "I gotta run baby, surgery calls. Matt why don't you come with me. Your dad's office is on my way. I'll walk you. Teddy I will have OR 2 ready in 15."

"See you there."

Callie was leaving the room, when she turned behind her daughters back and mouthed the words 'Thank you.' to Teddy. After Callie had left the room Teddy started to speak, but was interrupted. "So what's it that you're talking to me about?"

"What?" Sofia laughed. "I just saw her in the window. She told you thank you about something."

Teddy turned around and looked at the window, noticing that she could see their reflections perfectly, she smiled at Sofia. "Just don't tell Callie."

"You want to talk about what happened in Maryland?"

"Nope. Don't you have a surgery you need to get to?"

"Sof, you got it all wrong."

"No I didn't. That was what she said."

"Maybe what she said, but not what she meant. You got in to see her under a fake name."

Callie, who was listening around the corner, was now extremely confused. Teddy hadn't even asked what the problem was; she already knew. Callie wondered why she just didn't tell her.

"I did get in under a fake name, but that doesn't change the things that she said to me."

_Callie was really beginning to wonder who 'she' was. No one is mean to her daughter._

"You asked her question that she couldn't answer."

_Callie wondered who her daughter would be asking questions of._

"She seemed to answer them just fine to me. I'm done talking about this. Besides who needs Arizona Robbins anyways?"

Callie was still in shock when she rounded the corner. "How do you know about Arizona?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WOW thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I have loved hearing what you all think. Sorry for the delay. My wife and I took a weeks vacation and I promised that I would keep the internet time to a minimum. So here we go again.**

**Chapter 7**

"I asked you a question, Sof. How do you know Arizona?" Callie said as she stalked toward her young daughter.

"Mom, I can explain." Sofia said nervous. She had seen that look in Callie's eyes before. Toward Mark or Cristina or Lexie, but never had she seen her mother look at her this way. It was a mixture of shock and anger.

"I am waiting." Callie said as she stopped right in front of her daughter, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mom, it was my fault only mine. I just wanted to met her..."

"Get your things." Callie glared. Sofia in shock didn't move. "NOW! Get your things, we are going." Callie started to walk off.

Teddy remained silent and Sofia spoke again. "Mom, please." The request cause Callie to stop and spin around not speaking only looking at her daughter. "You have surgery with Teddy."

"I am only in as a consult and a favor to Teddy. Bailey can take my spot. Besides, Teddy seemed to have be keeping things from me lately so I don't think it's a good idea."

"Mom, this isn't her..."

"I am not going to tell you again, Sofia Torres. Get your things and lets go."

This time Sofia did as she was commanded. She looked at Teddy and gave a sympathetic look to and mouthed that she was sorry. Teddy patted the young girl on the shoulder as she started to leave the room.

The ride home was quiet. Callie was lost in her thoughts and Sofia was drowning in hers. She wondered how she could have done this. To herself and her Mother. Arizona didn't care about them and she had hurt Callie for nothing. She knew that when they walked into their house she would have to tell Callie everything. She would have to explain why she was so upset, to tell Callie that Arizona didn't care. It was going to be a long night.

When they arrived home they walked into the house and Sofia followed Callie to the living room. She watched as her mother sat heavily on the couch with a loud exhale of air. She watched as Callie placed her face in her hands and began to rub her face in typical Callie fashion.

"Mom?" Sofia said softly.

"Yes." Callie answered as she rubbed her temple showing signs of the headache that was starting.

"I need to talk to you."

Callie looked up at her daughter. "What happened?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I need for you to promise me that you won't get mad."

"I am not making any promise, Sof. What you did..."

"Mom!" Sofia stopped. She saw the look of surprise on her mother's face. "Sorry. I just really need to talk to someone. I want...I need for that someone to be you. So please, promise that what I say you won't break out into a Spanish rant."

"Sof….."

The little girl looked at Callie with tears in her eyes. "Mom, please."

Worry took control over anything that Sofia could have said that would have made her angry. "Ok….I promise. Tell Mama what's wrong."

"I was at the hospital and I heard some people talking."

"About what?"

Sofia dropped her head. "You."

Callie took a deep breath and wondered what someone said about her to make Sofia upset. This upset. "Ok. Wanna tell me what they said?"

Sofia joined her mom on the couch. "That you weren't happy. That you hadn't been happy in a really long time."

"Well that's just crazy. I'm happy. I'm happy with you. You make me happy." Callie tried to smile but it fell when her daughter continued to look down.

"No Mama, they mean like happy. Like that you have someone, you know, to love you."

"Sofia…."

"So they started talking about this woman that you use to make you happy." Callie felt the cold chill that went up her body at the mere implications of who her daughter was speaking. "They said that she made you happy, but that you hadn't been since she left."

"That's not true, Sofia. I am happy…..in a different way." Callie rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"I know that you and Daddy told me not to ease drop on adult conversations. I know that, but they were talking about you. They said her name was Arizona Robbins." There it was. Callie's stomach almost did a flip. "And that she worked with you at the hospital."

Callie nodded. "Yes, yes Dr. Robbins was a big part of my life for a long time."

"So I may have blackmailed the people that were talking until they told me who she was."

"WHAT?" Callie stood up and paced the floor. Here is came the Spanish rant.

"Mom, you promised!"

Callie stopped and looked at her daughter. "What. Else?"

"So they told me some things." Callie huffed, but Sofia knew it was too late to stop now. "I know that you two were together. You didn't just work together."

"Yes, yes we were."

"I know that she lived here and worked at Seattle Grace for 3 years before winning an award that sent her to Africa."

"She did." Callie was now focused on her hands that she was steadily ringing. It was like she was playing 'Callie Torres, this is your life'.

"They said that she returned from Africa just two months later. That she abandoned her award more than two and a half years early."

"Um, yeah, something like that."

"It said that she came back to Seattle, then 2 months later she was working at a Johns Hopkins."

"She went home to Hopkins, yes." Callie had still not looked up.

"She was there for 5 years and then she opened her own practice. Like Addie. She has lot of different surgeons that work for her."

Callie was hearing something new. 3 years after she left, Teddy told Callie that Arizona was settled, happy. That she was dating again. After that, there was a long period that Callie stopped keeping with her ex. It was just too much. "I heard she was thinking about that ." When Sofia didn't continue after a moment, Callie looked up. "What happened next, Sof."

"I told the people that heard talking that I would tell you what they said if they didn't help me."

"Help you? Help you what?" There wasn't an answer. "Who did you blackmail?"

Sofia lowered her head in shame. "Cristina, Lexie and Teddy."

"WHAT?" Callie blurted out a line of Spanish that even Sofia didn't understand. At 13, she was very fluent in Spanish and for her not to understand, she knew what that meant.

"Mom, please stop cursing and listen."

"I am TRYING, Sofia. You're making this promise thing really hard."

"Don't be mad at them. It was me. I made them."

"You? At 13? Made 3 grown, very intelligent women, do what you demanded?"

"Yes." Sofia simply answered.

"What else?"

"Her practice…..it's….well it's….."

"It's WHAT?"

"It was one of the sponsors for the conference."

Callie was now pacing the floor again. "Please, please, please tell me that you didn't go to Maryland and go looking for Arizona." The look of pleading was in Callie's eyes. "Sofia, please. Tell me you didn't."

"I just wanted to see her."

"Dios Mio." Callie looked up at the ceiling. She quickly looked back at her daughter. "Did you see her?"

"Yes."

Callie sat heavy in the chair next to her daughter once again. "Is that why you've been upset?"

"Yes."

Callie took a deep breath. "What happened?" Again, Sofia didn't answer the question. "Oh don't clam up now, young lady."

"She said that she doesn't miss us and that she likes her life now."

Callie knew that didn't sound like Arizona. "Wait. What? She said that to you?"

"In so many words, yes."

"I know Arizona and I can't imagine her saying anything to hurt a child."

"I am not a child. I am 13."

"Like I said, a child. Why would she look at you and say that?" Callie asked confused.

"Well….."

Callie raised an eyebrow at Sofia. "Well?"

"She didn't actually know who I was."

A frustrated chuckle came from Callie and Sofia, like most people, could tell the difference in Callie's frustrated chuckle. "So you bombard the woman and didn't even tell her you were?"

"I didn't bombard her."

"Yes, yes you did so let's just be clear on that. You bombarded her! What happened?"

"I went to the office and asked to speak to her. They asked if I was a patient and I told them no. I told them I attended a prep school in Baltimore and that I was doing a paper on influential women in medicine. That I wanted to interview her."

Callie looked at her daughter in amazement with an almost proud grin on her face. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Sofia returned the smile. "So I asked her questions about her life and she said that she didn't want children and was happy with her life."

"And you said?"

"I left."

"Just like that? You left?"

"Yes. I didn't tell her who I was."

"Now this is starting to make a lot of sense. You and I need to talk. If you're old enough to go off halfcocked looking for her, you're old enough to hear the story." Callie braced herself to a moment that she had convinced herself would never come. The moment she had to re-live those last few months. "Arizona worked at Seattle Grace. She was…" Callie smiled at the thought of the perky woman. "She was amazing. She was caring, intelligent, happy all the time. She was….infectious. Being around Arizona made you want to be better. Her level of compassion for people that were sick, was amazing."

"That's the second time you called her amazing, Mama."

Callie's smile grew wider. "That is the only thing that describes her." Callie's mind wondered briefly to the woman. "Anyway, I had never met anyone like her. She was so different than I was, yet I just wanted to be around her."

"So why didn't you?"

"We had been together for almost 3 years and she won that grant. I was supposed to move to Africa with her, but I… well…..I tried to want to go. I was used to certain things now. I had friends. Friends that were like family. I hated to leave them and my job that was just taking off and all my research. There was a lot that still had me tied here. So Arizona staged a huge fight with me in the airport and left." Sofia watched the hurt in Callie's eyes. "She just left me standing there. I begged her not to go, but she left."

"You didn't go after her?"

"No I didn't. Arizona and I never really fought. I mean there were a couple things, but nothing major. Nothing we didn't work out."

"Like what?"

Callie chuckled. "She really didn't like your dad."

"Really?" Sofia giggled.

"Oh God no. Mark was always around and interrupting our dates and things. He was pretty annoying." Callie smiled disappeared again. "Mark and I were a….couple for a while, sort of. So Arizona was never a big fan of him because of that. I saw it as her being jealous of Mark, but now I understand it was more than that. She loved me and was really scared that I would go back to Mark."

"Wait!" Sofia stood up and looked down at her Mother. "They said that Arizona returned from Africa and then moved to Maryland. 7 months before I was born. She moved. OH MY GOD! Did you and Daddy cheat on Arizona?"

"NO!" Callie said firmly. "No. No one cheated on anyone. Arizona left me and I was angry and hurt and devastated and I just wanted that hurt to go away. One day when you love someone Sof, you'll understand. I was lost without her. I just wanted it to stop. Looking back I think I did it for one of two reasons. Either to hurt her as much as she hurt me or because I trusted him enough to make me feel….something. She was gone 2 months and one day there was a knock at the door and it was her. She gave me some mind blowing speech about how much she loved me and missed me. That she wanted me back."

"So what did you say?" Sofia returned to her seat.

"I listened to her, but about midway through it hit me. I wondered if I had to tell her about Mark. I knew it played into her worst fear. So I closed the door."

It was now Sofia that chuckled. "Cold Mama."

"I just didn't know what to do. I loved her so much and she came back, for me. No one had ever came back for me before. She came back."

"Well I know the end result so I know you didn't open the door."

"No. When I was leaving the next morning, she was sitting by the door."

"She stayed there all night?" Sofia grinned. "How romantic."

"Yeah, well it didn't seem romantic at the time. I told her that I didn't want to have anything to do with her and for her to go back to Africa. I was hurt, honey."

"I get it."

"So she begged for days. I do mean BEGGED!" Callie stopped. "I started feeling sick a lot. I knew that it could have happened but I tried to push it out of my mind. So after about a week, I took a test." Callie looked up at Sofia. "I knew that Arizona would find out. I knew that she would think I…..I knew I had to run her off. So when your dad and I left the house, she was across the hall moving her stuff back in. I explained to her that I wanted nothing to do with her ever again. That she hurt me and that if I let her back into my life, she would hurt me again. So I pushed."

"And she left?"

"No. She still begged. That evening after a crazy and long shift, she found me in the elevator. She jumped in and gave me another one of Arizona's priceless speeches. She said that she got scared and bailed that all she wanted was another chance. That I loved her and she loved me so I just as well forgive her."

"Annnnnd you didn't?"

"I asked her if she wanted another chance. She said yes and so I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and told her that I was pregnant with Mark's baby, how about now."

Sofia didn't know what to say. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. When the doors opened she walked one way and I walked the other. I went home, to Mark's, which I am sure only added insult to injury, and tried to sleep. The next morning I went over to the apartment and knocked on the door. I was hoping that maybe she would be ready to talk. There wasn't an answer, so I turned the knob. The whole place was empty. It was like the morning before never happened. I saw a note on the bar and it only said, you win."

"She…..she left cause of me? I was the one that….."

"No! Do you hear me, no! Arizona left because of what I did. I destroyed her trust in me. It had nothing to do with you. It was all on me and the way I told her….yeah I still wonder if I was actually telling her the truth or trying to hurt her with it. How could I look at her and say 'how about now'?

"So which one is it? The truth or hurting her?"

"Depends on what day you ask. 13 years later and I'm still not sure. All I'm sure of today is that Arizona didn't know that was you. She didn't want to tell a 13 year old that some woman had broken her heart, took her dreams and spit on them. I know Arizona and she was defending herself."

"Do you think she would have liked me?

"Are you kidding? She woulda loved you." Callie grew quiet again. "How was she?"

Sofia smiled. "You don't wanna know."

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I do." Callie returned the smile.

"She is SO pretty."

Callie's smile widened. "Yes she is."

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you lost Arizona."

"Me too, kiddo. But there is one thing that I know for sure. You met the Arizona she wanted you to see. That's what I hate."

"Me too." The room grew silent as both Torres women were deep in thought. "I am gonna go and finish my homework."

"Ok." Callie was interrupt by the phone ringing. "I'll be in shortly to check on you."

"K." Sofia ran out of the room as Callie walked to the phone.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end. Callie took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Callie?"

The word that came out turned into a nervous whisper. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk about Sofia."

**A/N Coming up next, they finally talk and soon you find out who Rebecca Culter is. Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I coulda swore that I posted this chapter. FF was acting weird that day a few weeks ago. For my job at the hospital I have to do continued education hours to keep from having to take my medical boards again. They expire on the 17th and, since I am a HUGE procrastinator, I waited till the last minute. Sorry for the delay here but my wife would have NOT been happy with me if my story was updated and I lost job. I know, whata ya gonna do? So all that is taken care of so we are back. Thanks you all SOOOO much for the reviews. They are wonderful. Where were we? Oh the phone call, right...**

**Chapter 8**

"We need to talk about Sofia."

Callie took a deep breath, that wasn't unnoticed by the person on the other end of the line. "She'll be fine. She's home and we'll work this out."

"So she told you?" Arizona was suddenly more nervous.

"Yes. As a matter of fact she had just told me when the phone rang."

"I just need..."

Callie interrupted her. "She's fine, Arizona. I have this. There is no reason for you to be concerned."

"I never meant to hurt her, Callie. You have to believe that."

"I know that. I know that you would never hurt a child."

"No. I would never hurt _her." _

Callie's heart sank at that statement. "Thanks for checking on her. I'll handle it from here."

"Callie, I didn't know who she was."

"I know. She told me."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need...I want to make this up to her. Maybe we could meet..."

"Why are you so concerned with my daughter?" Callie stopped when she realized how hateful that must've sounded. "She will be fine, Arizona. Thanks for calling, but please, this wasn't a job you wanted so let me handle Sofia."

The words stung just as must as they were meant to. Callie had regretted them the minute they came out, but Arizona just skipped over the statement. "Ok. I just...I don't want her thinking..." Arizona wondered why she couldn't find her words.

"Look, it's late there. I'm sure you have an early morning, so it's enough for tonight."

There was a long silence. Suddenly the last thing Arizona wanted to do was hang that phone up. "Ok. Please tell her I called to check on her again."

"So this isn't the first time you've called?"

"No there have been two other times. She's very protective of you."

"Yeah we look out for each other. I will tell Sof that you called."

"Ok then. Goodnight, Calliope."

Callie felt her breathing catch. It had been so long since she heard that name from that voice. As a tear suddenly came to her eyes, she spoke. "Goodnight, Arizona." Callie quickly hung up the phone before she changed her mind and found something stupid to talk to Arizona about.

She rubbed her face in her hands and made her way upstairs.

Sofia was laying on her bed doing homework when she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Callie said as she stuck her head around the door.

"Sure." Sofia sat up and let her mom sit on the side of her bed. "What's up?"

Callie didn't say a word and only handed Sofia a picture. It was of her Mom and Arizona. They were smiling at each other and Callie had her arms wrapped around Arizona's waist. The look in their eyes was unlike anything she had seen from her Mother. "It was taken during a birthday party Arizona surprised me with. I had no idea until every jumped out at me annnnd I almost decked Jackson Avery. They shouldn't jump out at a woman like that." Callie smiled.

Sofia chuckled as she continued to look at the picture. "She looks happy."

"Honey, that's just it. She was."

"Then why did she lie?"

"You lied to her first, remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Ok you and I need to talk about Arizona." Callie took the picture from Sofia in order to regain her attention. "When Arizona left here she was very upset. With me, with Teddy, with Alex, with anyone she thought knew about Mark and didn't tell her. She cut us all off because she felt betrayed by everyone. Teddy made the horrible mistake of telling her that she and Bailey told me that Arizona hadn't asked about me, causing this. She just felt betrayed by everyone she knew in Seattle. She took a very prestigious job at Johns Hopkins and did very well there. " Callie took a deep breath. "She had been at Hopkins about a two years when she met a OB surgeon there. They started to date and did so for a couple years. They had been together 5 years when they found out that Rebecca was sick."

"What was wrong with her?"

"She had breast cancer. Arizona stood right by her. It went into remission for 18 months and during that time, she and Arizona got married."

"WHAT?"

"You wanna hear the story or not?" Said as she raised an eyebrow at that her daughter.

"Sorry. Go on." Sofia said as she gathered her pillow in her lap preparing for the story.

"Not only did they get married, they decided to join forces to help woman and children. That's when they opened the Robbins-Culter Center. They had Doctors on staff for woman, cancer patients and children. When the cancer came back it had progressed very quickly. Once they found it again, she lived almost 2 years."

Sofia couldn't help the emotion that she felt. "She died?"

"About 2 years ago, yes." Callie put her hand on Sofia's knee. "That's the thing, Sof. Arizona wasn't gonna tell a kid that she had never seen all that stuff. She thought you wanted to hear the good parts of her job. When you started to ask personal questions, she went into auto pilot." Callie chuckled. "I know that auto pilot. I've seen it before. She's sweet and good and perky, but between me and Rebecca there wasn't a lot good to tell a 13 year old."

"Ok, now I feel bad."

Callie chuckled. "Don't. She just called to check on you."

"Again?" It came out before the young girl could stop it.

"Yeah she told me about the other times?"

"I thought you were telling me a story" Sofia was excited now and smiled. "Sooooo. You talked to her?"

Callie couldn't help the grin. "I did."

"What'd she say?"

"She just wanted to make sure that you were ok because she hurt your feeling and she wanted you to know that she would never intentionally hurt you."

"I have to admit she was nice until she said that she was happy."

Callie laughed saying, "Well God forbid she be happy.", while she slightly pushed against her daughter's shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. I also hate that you didn't meet the real Arizona and she didn't meet the real you."

"Yeah me too."

"Ya know, she was just about to suggest that you two meet."

"What'd you say?"

"I cut her off and told her you were fine."

"MOM! Good grief. Do I have to do everything?" Sofia chuckled.

Callie started to tickle her, causing the young girl to fall backward. "No you don't have to do everything."

Sofia yelled out in laughter. "Ok, ok. Uncle!" When Callie stopped tickling her, she was now towering over her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Will you take me to meet Arizona?"

Callie sat back up and sighed. "Sof, it's been 13 years since..."

"You loved anyone else that much."

Callie turned her head to look at her daughter. "I just don't know if I can."

"It was her idea, Mom. She knows that seeing me means seeing you. Must be something she wants."

"You think?"

"How should I know. I am a kid, remember?"

"Ok. We will fly out Friday when you get out of school and fly back Sunday night. Good?"

"Perfect. Arizona will be so surprised."

"Yeah." Callie suddenly had a nervous grin. "Cause she loves those."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sofia felt like she had just been here. It was only days ago that she was sitting in a plane seat and on the way to Maryland to see Arizona. She actually thought that this time she might be even more nervous than the first. It was hard to beat that feeling. She looked at her Mom talking to the man in the seat next to her. It was obvious to Sofia he was hitting on her mother. Men always did, well women too. Sofia hated that she was making her face Arizona again. She saw how much pain that Callie had been in just talking about it, but there was still so much that Sofia wanted to know.

"Mom?"

Callie looked up from the magazine that she was now flipping through. "Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Callie knew what was coming and really didn't know if she wanted to answer.

"Will you tell me about Arizona?"

"I thought I already did." Callie seemed confused

Sofia and her Mom had never talked about Callie's love life, so it was a new area for both of them. "No...I mean...about you and Arizona."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Sofia smiled. "EVERYTHING!"

Callie laughed. "Where to start?" She said touching her finger to her mouth and looking up at the top of the plain.

As she teased Sofia, the girl played right into her hand. "The beginning!"

"Well she came to Seattle when the head of peds passed away. She was this bright eyed new attending. She was perky. Sickeningly perky."

"Did you like her from the beginning?"

"She didn't give me much choice. She kissed me just moments after we met."

"Really?" Sofia gushed.

"Had me hook, line and sinker from the start."

Sofia giggled. "Wow, that's so romantic."

"Yeah being kissed by a stranger in a bathroom is really romantic, Sof."

"A bathroom?" The girl giggled.

"Yes, a dirty bar bathroom."

"Nice." Sofia giggled.

"Everybody liked her, loved her. She was amazing with patients. The best pediatrics had seen in a long time. Well everyone loved her but Bailey."

"Why didn't Bailey."

"Cause, let me get this right, she didn't have the sense to change her name from Arizona and she wore skates around the hospital."

"Skates? You can't wear skates in a hospital."

Callie grinned at her daughter. "Well she thought Heeleys were different. The kids loved them. Your dad and I were..."

"Hey!" Sofia interrupted with a shout. "This isn't the story that I wanted to hear." She smiled and covered her ears.

Callie giggled as she pulled Sofia's hand away from her ears. "Alright. I was just trying to tell you the story."

"The wrong one."

"Now where was I before I was soooo rudely interrupted?"

Sofia said the words slowly and as if she hated them. "You and Dad were..."

"SOF! I wasn't going to tell you about that." Callie said surprised.

"Well I got here somehow and you guys were together before Arizona. I'm not a baby, Mom."

Callie raised her eyebrow. "Back to the story." She puckered her lips together in true Callie form. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, your dad. He told me that I should try with Arizona. She scared the crap outta me."

"Why?"

"Hey, she had butterflies on her scrub cap. And that was on her 'dangerous' days. Normally it was holly hobby or Strawberry Shortcake or Sponge Bob."

"Who?"

"Oh lord, never mind. Anyway she was really perky and I, well I wasn't. I was all tough and bad and wear leather jackets." Callie looked down and smiled. "She was like the sweet little delicate thing that I would break."

"What changed?"

"To know Arizona Robbins is to love her. You'll see. You can't help but love her."

"And you still do, right?"

"Sof, it's been a long time."

"If she didn't care she wouldn't have kept calling."

"Exactly how many times did Arizona call Seattle?"

"Just a couple." Sofia smiled.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy was looking over some of the charts that she had been working on today when she heard footsteps approaching. "You know, Cristina. You did a really good job on that atrial repair last week."

"Well, if I were Cristina I would be proud."

Teddy then looked up to see the person in front of her, in fact, wasn't Cristina. "NO. NO. NO!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N 2 See you next time. It wouldn't be that long again I promise. I also did a video for the finale if any of you are into videos. You can see it on Youtube under 'Grey's Anatomy - Wont give up'. It the one published just a few days ago under TnDani0314.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Let me start by saying that I am glad that people are still interested in this story. About 6 months ago I got extremely ill. We werent sure what was happening, but it was enough that I sat in the Doctor's and cried "Something is wrong and it's bad." After several rounds of bloodwork and a cardiac workup, everything was normal. After 3 months the doctor did a complete off the wall panel of blood work and got the answer. I am not diabetic, but my insulin isn't right and was more than double it's norm. I don't know how that isn't diebetic, but I take a pill a day and we are good. The one thing that it effected the most was my vision. I would try and write and then couldn't seem to focus my eyes on the computer. The problem is now fixed, I am doing extremely well and my contact prescription has been changed to adjust to everything. So here we are again. I am writing more tonight than this chapter so hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days. Again thanks for sticking with the story.**

**Previously...**

"Exactly how many times did Arizona call Seattle?"

"Just a couple." Sofia smiled.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Teddy was looking over some of the charts that she had been working on today when she heard footsteps approaching. "You know, Cristina. You did a really good job on that atrial repair last week."

"Well, if I were Cristina I would be proud."

Teddy then looked up to see the person in front of her, in fact, wasn't Cristina. "NO. NO. NO!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9**

"Well that wasn't the hello I was looking for." Arizona said trying to figure out why Teddy lowered her shaking head to the desk.

"You aren't suppose to be HERE!"

"Again, not what I was looking for, but if you're angry, Altman, I can..."

Teddy finally raised her head. "No, you aren't going anywhere. It's just...can't you two get this right?"

"I assure you that the more you speak, the more confused I become. What are you talking about?"

"Torres. You and Callie will never get this right."

Arizona mockingly chucked. "I have nothing to do with Callie, so I would appreciate knowing what in the hell you are rambling on about."

Suddenly Cristina ran up to the desk out of breath. "Shit!"

"What's with you two?" Arizona looked at Cristina as she tried to catch her breath.

"I saw you down stairs...thought I could beat the elevator." Cristina said leaning on the desk in front of her. She looked up, still winded. "Oh, and hey rollergirl."

Teddy stood and put her hands on her hips. "For the love of God Cristina, we're only on the third floor. Next time try picking up a phone."

Cristina straightened up and spoke. "I panicked ok."

"Why can't you just do things the simple way, Yang."

"As amused as I am with all..." Arizona motioned between the two. "...this, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Arizona stopped Teddy as she started to speak. "Never mind. Just tell me where I can find Sofia Torres.

"That's just it. She and Torres are on their way, right now, to Baltimore. To see you."

"Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Um, Robbins you are standing here complaining about someone not telling you they are coming to see you?" Cristina blurted out.

"I didn't want to freak Callie out. I know that she doesn't want to see me, so I thought that maybe I could just see Sofia."

"Just see Sofia?" Teddy asked. "You thought that you were just gonna come here and see her without Callie?"

"She doesn't want to see me, and I can assure you I understand that, but I need to talk to Sofia." Teddy and Cristina looked at Arizona. "I just...I just screwed things with her up too."

Suddenly the other two women saw the hurt in Arizona's eyes. "It's alright, Arizona. When they get to Baltimore someone will tell them you are here, and then they'll call."

"That's just it. No one knows where I am. I left without telling anyone at the office I was going and we are closed for the weekend. I mean, there are a few people that may be there a little later, but they wouldn't see anyone at the door."

Cristina grabbed her phone. "Who are you calling?" Teddy asked.

"Torres. Maybe she'll get the message."

Teddy grabbed her own phone. "I got a better idea." She began to talk into the phone. "Yes I need a number for Carlos Torres in Miami Florida. " The other women looked confused so Teddy turned her attention to them as she was on hold. "Torres money, means Torres jets." Teddy went back to her phone conversation. "Yes, please connect me."

"Let's hope this works." Cristina wished out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you go after her? You loved her, she loved you."

"It's not that simple sometimes, Sof."

"It is always that simple. Adults just mess it up."

"She wouldn't listen. I picked up the phone a million times and when it would ring the first time I would decide that I still didn't have anything to say to her. How do you fix that? She felt betrayed. You can't just say I'm sorry for that."

"Did you try?"

"I just said that I didn't know..."

"I'm sorry. Did you try 'I'm sorry'?" Callie just stared at her daughter. "I take your silence as a no." The young girl said.

"Sof, this isn't something I want to talk about with my 13 year old daughter."

"That's why we're here, Mom."

"I couldn't say I was sorry, because I wasn't. That meant I had to say that I was sorry that you were on your way, and I will never be sorry for that. I would have to admit that I played into Arizona's biggest fear. I would have to admit that if I had just got on that damn plane to Africa, none of that would have happened."

"I wouldn't have happened."

"And I will never apologize for you. She left me broken hearted. How is that my fault? How is it me that is suppose to say I am sorry? What about her saying she's sorry for leaving me?"

"You two really screwed this up. If you care about her so much, why did you let her leave?"

"I told you. We were just in a bad place, Sofia. She went on and so did I."

"Excuse me Mom, but a date once every 6 months and spending Friday nights with me watching teen TV does not constitute 'moving on'. "

"Well, she moved on and even got married. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"No."

"It broke my heart, Sofia. It broke it all over again."

"Mom, your too serious. You're kinda scaring me. If you loved her, why didn't you tell her."

"It isn't that easy."

Sofia sat quietly. "Are you mad at me? You know, that I made you do this?"

"I know that somehow you thought this was the right thing to do."

"If this all blows up, are you gonna hate me?"

"Oh my god! No."

"What if what I did makes things worse?"

"Honey, we haven't spoken in 13 years, I doubt you can make it worse."

"Than I already did?"

"We are gonna go over this one more time. No matter what happened, not matter what happens now, none of this is your fault. This is about the adults that betrayed Arizona not you. I have to be honest. I don't understand why in this world you feel the need to know her but I will always help you in anything that you need, Sof. Even this. No regrets." Callie patted her daughters hand. "So how many?"

"I told you, a couple."

"How many is a couple."

"Well I talked to her twice. She talked to Teddy once, and Cristina once."

"Where was I?"

"You are an important surgeon mom. You were busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the ride back to the airport Teddy filled Arizona in on Sofia and Callie's life. From Sofia throwing birthday cake at Owen during her first birthday party, to her taking her first steps to Callie in the doctors lounge, to Sofia being the top of her class , and to what happened in Maryland. Arizona was amazed at how they had been able to keep so much from Sofia, but somehow she understood why they had done it.

"So what now?" Teddy said to Arizona.

"Now, I go home, I find Sofia and tell her how stupid what I said was."

"What about Callie?" Cristina asked.

"What about her? This is about Sofia. She is the one that I hurt. She is the one that I need to make this right with, not Callie."

"But you'll see her. I mean, she's there. To see Sof you will have to see Callie."

Arizona didn't respond, she only looked out the window of the car as Cristina drove. "Robbins?"

"I don't - I honestly don't know how I will react being face to face with Callie."

"I don't know how she will handle seeing you either." As Teddy talked Arizona continued to look out the window. " I don't think she has never gotten over what happened, Arizona." When there wasn't a response from her friend, Teddy continued. "She thought about calling you once. She told me. She wanted to try and talk to you. Callie just didn't think that you wanted to hear from her anymore. She wanted you, but she just felt that she messed everything up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane landed as scheduled in Baltimore and Callie quickly turned her phone on to find a text from Cristina that simply said, "_Robbins is busy. Check in to hotel and wait to hear from her." _

Callie thought the text was extremely odd, but did as she was told. She checked herself and Sofia into the hotel and ordered a late snack at just after midnight. Callie wondered how Cristina knew what Arizona was doing, but was too busy herself to question it. Callie and Sofia went to bed knowing that tomorrow they would see Arizona. It was something Sofia was excited about but Callie and Arizona were terrified about. How would they act after seeing each other? No one really knew, but they would find out tomorrow.

When Sofia woke the next morning she heard her phone make a sound that she was familiar with a text. As she rubbed her eyes, she tried to move softly as not to wake her sleepng mom. Sofia grabbed the phone and smiled at the message from the unknown number.

_Text me when you get this. Meet me in the lobby._

Sofia text back a quick _'I'm up. Mom is still sleeping but I am up. Hey, how'd you get my number?'_

Sofia waited until the next text came in. _'I can't reveal my sources. Oh and I figured your mom wouldn't be up for hours. Same ol' Callie. LOL Wake her and tell her I am downstairs to meet with you.' _

Sofia text back _'k. C u in a sec.'_ ,as she pushed her mom to wake her. "Mom. Mom get up. Arizona wants to see us."

Callie sat straight up in the bed. "What?"

"Arizona text. She said to wake you and let you know that she is downstairs in the lobby."

This was it. Callie had dreamed of this day, but dreaded now that it was here. As she got dressed the anxiety of seeing the other woman was overwhelming. Once they were almost ready Sofia text Arizona that they were on their way.

_Mom is putting her shoes on. Almost ready._

Arizona wasn't sure how long she had looked at the phone. Callie? Callie was coming downstairs with Sofia? What a stupid thought to think that she wouldn't. Arizona must have lost her mind for a minute to think that Callie would just let her daughter out by herself.

_Ok I am in the dining area. _

Arizona nervously opened the morning paper and began to read to steady her nerves. She had been ready a few minutes when a head looked around her paper. "Arizona?" The girl said shyly.

Arizona put the paper down and just looked at the young girl. It was the first time that she was Sofia. The real Sofia. Callie's daughter, not some fictional person that the child made up. Sofia wasn't sure what to make of the woman looking at her. Suddenly Arizona smiled and stood. "You are beautiful, you know that?" She said as she took the young girl into her arms. She hugged her so tight that Sofia chuckled at the fact she wasn't sure she could breathe.

Arizona pulled back but kept her hands firmly on Sofia's shoulders. "You look just like..."

"I know. Everyone tells me that."

Arizona looked over Sofia's shoulder. "Where is she?"

The smile fell from Sofia's face. "She walked me to the door. She saw you at the table. Something about the way you read a paper while tapping her foot."

Arizona smiled. "I do do that."

"If you wanna see her -"

"No. No that's fine." Arizona put her hand on Sofia's shoulder. "How about you and I get out of here?"

"Sure." Sofia said with complete excitement.

"Why don't we go somewhere private. Maybe back to my office?"

"Ok." Sofia smiled and let the woman lead her from the hotel.

The two walked into the Robbins-Cutler building and into Arizona's office. "I'm really glad that I found you. I was afraid after I left Seattle that I would miss you."

"Seattle? You were in Seattle?" The young girl was surprised.

"Yes. I really wanted to talk to you. There are some things that you need to understand. When I got to Seattle, I talked to Teddy and Cristina and they told me you were here. Your Grandfather was nice enough to help with a jet and here we are."

"I shouldn't have lied to you." Sofia said as she lowered her head.

"And, I shouldn't have lied to you either."

"You did." Sofia was just excited to hear Arizona admit that.

"I hate that you think otherwise. You'll never understand how much I would have loved to have seen Sofia Torres walk through my door. Instead there was this young girl named Dana who is asking all this questions." Arizona stopped and looked at Sofia. "How was I suppose to tell her that I'm this big deal in the medical world, but my personal life leaves a lot to be desired. Not to mention, that I made such a mess of things."

"Don't feel that way, Arizona. No one blames you. Especially not me."

Arizona looked over at Sofia and smiled. "Come on." Arizona said as she just stood up.

"Where are we going?" Sofia said excited at the thoughts of what the woman had planned.

"You'll see. Follow me." Arizona walked to the door way and Sofia followed. "You, young lady, are going to stand right here. When I go over and sit down in my chair, you are going to enter my office. I'm going to give you the real chance that you wanted."

"Chance for what?" Sofia said still smiling at just the thoughts of being here with the Doctor.

"The chance to do what you came here to do, to ask me again. Anything you want. You walk into that room, sit in that chair and ask me whatever it is that you would like."

Sofia watched Arizona make her way to her seat. When she sat down, Sofia did as she was instructed. She walked into her office as she had done before, with just as many questions; if not more.

Arizona stood as the girl entered the room. She extended her hand. "Hello, I am Doctor Arizona Robbins. And you are?" Arizona smiled at Sofia

Giggling, Sofia spoke. "Hi, Doctor Robbins. I'm Sofia Torres."

Arizona smiled again as if that was the first time that she heard that name come from the young girl.

"Well Sofia, please have a seat."

The girl sat down in the chair, as she had also done before. "Thank you, Doctor Robbins."

"Please. Call me Arizona." After Arizona enjoyed another giggle from across the desk she asked. "So what can I do for you?"

"There are things that I want...need to know."

"Go on."

"When you found out that Mom was pregnant, why did you leave?"

Arizona chuckled. "You are your Mothers daughter; straight to the hard stuff."

Sofia looked nervous. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

"Don't apologize. It was only a question. Don't you ever apologize for asking me a question."

"I just don't understand."

"Sofia, there are a lot of things that I could tell you. Like why everyone fears Miranda Bailey, or give you wonderful medical advice, tell you why the sky is blue or that you shouldn't cross the street without looking both ways. Where that is concerned, that I have no answer for. Your mom had, to the best of my knowledge, moved on."

"Did you want to be with us? Me?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes."

"It's a weird thing, Sofia. When a child has two parents of the same sex. Callie and I had talked about children and decided that we would like to have them. I wanted children with Callie. Callie and Mark's child had two parents and I wasn't one of them. I want for Callie and I to have children. I couldn't take the thoughts of being a third wheel in their life. Please tell me that you understand that."

"I do I guess."

"More than anything I wanted a family with Callie. But her and Mark were having one. Without me. There was no place for me there."

"Did I remind you of him?"

"You remind me of everything that I loved about your Mother."

"Do you blame me for what happened to that love?"

"The only thing that I blame you for is making me face this after running from it for 13 years."

"If you loved her so much, why didn't you fight?"

"I did. I was fought out. You're Mom made choices too. Choices that effected all of us. If she had just told me in a different way. It's hard for me to explain how I felt that day and the months and years that followed. I don't know how to make you understand something I don't either."

"Why did you go to Seattle?"

"Because I hurt you. I made you believe things about you that weren't true."

"Like what?"

"That I didn't think of you or that I didn't want you. I made you think that I had no regrets that my life is what it is. To a point that's true, but not about you. My life is good, Sofia. I love my life, but I also realize that I made a mistake that we all had to live with."

"And Mom?"

"We are talking about you, not your Mom."

"Why can't we talk about her too? You said that I was everything that you loved about her. You said I could ask you anything, so now I am asking about her."

Arizona chuckled at the young girls boldness. "Dear, that's a talk that is for Callie and I to have."

"But you two will never have it." Sofia huffed.

"Then we won't, or maybe we will, but either way, I'm here for you right now. You alone. You and Callie are not a package deal here. I don't want it that way. You need to understand and except that."

"You really didn't know who I was?"

"Not a clue." Arizona said as she chuckled.

"I was just sure that you had kept up with me." Sofia said with a saddened tone to her voice.

"Kept up with you like what? Like how I should know that you started to crawl at 8 months, or your first words were'mine' ? Maybe how that you are a straight A student in school? How about that AJ Karev may have a crush on you?"

"Ewwww." Sofia giggled. "How do you know that stuff?"

"I have my ways." Arizona smiled at the girl. "I have to admit that school thing I learned from Teddy yesterday."

"Then why not pictures?"

"It's hard to explain. Pictures are personal. You can read everything about someone in a picture. Are they happy or sad? I always wanted to know that you were doing well and that you were the happy little girl that you are, but I don't think that I wanted to see you happy without me. Selfish right?"

"Were you happy without us?"

"Honestly. As happy as I could be." Arizona stopped. "The night that Callie told me I left the hospital. I don't even remember walking home. I went into that apartment-our apartment and it was so cold and empty. I waited for Callie to come home. When I heard her coming down the hall I took a deep breath and waited. After about an hour I realized that she was at Mark's. In my mind she chose him."

Sofia didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry about your wife."

Arizona smiled "Thank you. She was a good person, Sofia. She made me happier than I had been in a really long time."

"Did you love her more than my mom?"

Arizona was caught off guard by the question. "Um- she - I loved her, yes. I married her."

"Did you love her as much as Mom?" Sofia asked again.

"Sofia. The older that you get you will understand. People come into your life and you fall in love with them. Some on different levels. But when you truly fall in love with someone, no one else can ever compare."

"So you love Becca that way?"

Arizona took a deep breath. "I loved my wife very much, Sofia. I believed it then and I believe it now. Your mother will always be the love of my life. That doesn't mean we will be together or that I will never love someone else. It just means that I love them differently than her."

Sofia smiled. "So you do love her?"

"Don't let that start ideas running in that head of yours, Sofia."

"But she loves you. She has never stopped and you love her. I just don't understand."

"Sometimes loving someone isn't enough. Sometimes things happen and that love is clouded."

"She hurt you, but you married Becca. That really hurt her."

"I'm sorry for that, I am, but we were over." Sofia lowered her head and didn't respond. "Hey how about we call it quits for now? Would you like some lunch? Maybe a movie?"

Sofia tried to smile. "Yeah, I'd love to."

It was going on seven in the evening and Callie was starting to get a little worried. She was in the bedroom of the hotel room working on charts through email when she heard the front door open. She perked up as she heard Sofia laugh and explain that she had a good time. Callie quickly jumped from the bed and looked into the mirror, giving her hair and makeup a quick check.

Callie stood at the door and took a deep breath. She rounded the corner and for the first time in nearly 14 years was face to face with Arizona Robbins.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you all so much for the well wishes and wonderful reviews. I have enjoyed reading them all. Thanks for the favorites and the new followers as well. I have 2 things to say about reviews. 1) I had one review that hit straight on this review about where would Arizona be if Becca was still alive. I had just typed that part and actually laughed at the oddest of the timing. 2) I don't pay attention to people trying to be rude. It is competely laughable to me that someone would suggest that I was Arizona bashing. Arizona went on, married and had a successful practise. If anyone knows how that is bashing please let me know. LOL **

**Now on with the story. All I can say about this update is HOLD ON. Please keep hands inside the ride at all times until it comes to a complete stop!**

**Chapter 10**

As Sofia stood in the middle of the two women, she looked from one to the other. No one seemed to know what to say at this point. Arizona, for all her amazing speeches was somehow silenced. Sofia, for all her boldness, couldn't think of one thing to say. That left Callie.

"I was starting to wonder if the two of you had run off."

Sofia nervously chuckled. "Nope, we're here. I am gonna go change." With that, she walked around her mother leaving her and Arizona in the room alone.

"Thanks for doing spending the day with her. I'm really sorry that she drug you into all this."

"It's fine, really. She's a good -" Arizona stopped. She smiled and looked at Callie. "She is an amazing kid, Callie. You did a really good job with her."

"Thanks. Somehow I can't take all the credit. She does have another parent. Two actually." Callie tried to return the smile.

"She reminds me so much of you. The way that she smiles, the voice that she gets when she is trying to be funny, and the way she will raise that eyebrow when she thinks you are being silly." The smile slowly faded from Arizona. "You did good."

Callie looked down at her fingers that she was playing with and spoke. "I- um- I am really sorry about your..." Callie couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Thank you." Arizona noticed the hurt on Callie's face and tried to change the subject. "I would like to take Sofia to breakfast in the morning. I know that you two are flying out at 2, so I would like to see her before you go."

"Um, sure." Callie didn't know if she was going to make it through this conversation without bursting into tears.

"I would like it if you would come too." Callie just looked at Arizona without a response. "I mean if you want to, I'd like that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Well I will go. Just tell Sofia I said goodnight and I will see you two in the morning. Just text when you're up."

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, cuz God knows that you will be up first."

"Old habits die hard." Arizona looked at the smile that crossed Callie's face. She could tell the whole world that she didn't love that women and deny wanting to see her, but this was the moment she had waited for. That genuine smile on Callie's face. Caught in her thoughts, Arizona spoke. "After 14 years you are still beauti-"

"Hey Mom." They both turned to see Sofia. "I forgot to pack my charger to my phone. Can you give Arizona your number that way we can call her tomorrow?"

"Sure. We were just talking about having breakfast in the morning."

"Cool." Sofia walked over and took Callie's phone to Arizona. "Can I have yours. That way you know who it is?" Sofia Torres could be a lot of things. Dumb wasn't one of them. She just hoped that her mom didn't find the charger she hid under the mattress.

Sofia watched as the women put their contact information in the other's phone. When they were done, Sofia returned the phones to their owners. "Well, I better get going. I will see you two in the morning."

Arizona smiled, opened the door and said one last "goodnight". Sofia left Callie standing in the room looking at the door. When Sofia was out of site, she pulled out her phone sending one message to Teddy. _Told you it would work._

Arizona had just gotten home when she heard her phone buzz. She smiled when she saw who it was. A simple message that read. _After 14 years you don't look so bad yourself, Robbins._

Arizona could hide behind her feelings of betrayal and hurt at Callie, but always knew that she also played a part in what had happened. Had she not left for Africa without Callie, none of this would have happened.

The next morning Arizona woke and started her daily routine. She finished her workout, showered and dressed for the day. She was reading the Sunday morning paper, while drinking her coffee. She wasn't even sure what she was reading. Basically, she was just staring at the black ink on the paper. She couldn't believe how much that Callie had been in her thoughts since last night. She knew that today would only make those matters worse and tomorrow when Callie was back out of her life, would be the ultimate. She slammed down the newspaper and just as she did, her phone buzzed.

_We are up and almost ready._

Arizona quickly text back

_Good. I'll meet you in front of the hotel in a half hour._

Arizona looked at the message that just said '_K'. _She honestly had no idea how she was going to get through this day.

Arizona sat patiently in the car until she saw Sofia and Callie walk out the front lobby. Sofia noticed her car and ran toward it waving her hands. Arizona smiled, but pushed the thoughts out of her mind that this was the way it was suppose to be. Her picking Sofia and Callie up from somewhere to start their day off together. It was the guilt of the regreat. They both had done this, but this was only proof of what even her own wife had known. Callie still had a hold on every part of Arizona. She thanked God that Sofia opened the door and stopped that thoughts.

Arizona smiled and said a "Good morning" to the girl that quickly got into the back seat, leaving her mother with two options. To ride in the back with her as if they were being chauffeured around, or to sit in the front seat with Arizona. Callie opened the front door of the Audi Q7 and got in. Arizona then smiled at Callie. "Good morning."

"Morning." God she is still a morning person Callie thought. She loses her love, and then her wife dies and she is still a damned morning person. What in the hell is wrong with her?

Arizona looked over at Callie as she buckled the seat beat and chuckled. "What?" Callie looked almost annoyed. "You still hate it don't you?"

Callie huffed. "I just don't see why you have to like them so much."

"Mornings are a new day. Yesterday and all its mistakes and craziness is gone. It's a new day to start fresh." She hadn't really realized what she was saying until that exact moment.

Callie just looked into her blue eyes. If only the morning brought such a clean slate. After Sofia cleared her throat in the back seat, both women turned to look at her. She smiled brightly. "I love the morning and this morning I am starving."

Arizona chuckled as she put the car in drive. "Yep. Just like you."

Breakfast went as well as could be expected. Sofia told Callie about the day before and the movie that her and Arizona had seen. Callie could tell that they both had a really good time in each other's company. At the same time, it broke Callie's heart. This was supposed to be their life. This was the way that it was supposed to be. Them sitting around a table talking about their days, what Sofia was doing in school and what course she was setting up for high school. This was supposed to be their life. When there was a woman that shared Arizona's name, it was supposed to be her. Not someone that came in and took any hope that Callie every had. Not someone that cost them years. This right here. The laughing between the woman that she loved and her daughter, this was supposed to be their life.

"Mom? Did you hear me?" Sofia studied her mother's reaction and wondered what she thinking.

"Um, no- sorry. I was- what did you say?"

"Arizona asked if she needed to take us to the airport."

Callie looked at the women across from her. "It's almost 10:30 now. I know that check out is probably 11 and your flight is at 2."

This wasn't supposed to be her life. Arizona wasn't supposed to be driving them to the airport to say goodbye again for God knows how long. "We're fine, Arizona. You can take us back and we can get a shuttle to the airport."

"But Mo-"

"No buts Sofia. We have taken enough of Arizona's time this weekend."

"It's no problem, really. I can just take you by the hotel and then-" Arizona stopped when she saw the look in Callie's eyes. She knew that look. She knew exactly what that look meant. "Or to the hotel would be fine." Arizona motioned for the waiter to bring them their check.

Sofia huffed and quickly crossed her arms in disgust. "Don't cop an attitude with me, Sof."

"But Mom."

"I said no. That is final." Arizona looked over at Callie with almost anger as her eyes slightly squinted. Callie also knew that look. The frustration that she saw in Arizona's eyes confused her.

When the waiter brought the check, Arizona quickly paid and they were on their way to the hotel. The 10 minute ride was sat in silence. Arizona looking ahead driving, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Callie looked out the passenger side window as the scenery whipped by. She wondered how her life would go back to normal. She had lived the past day having seen Arizona again and having actually spent time with her. It was like an alternate universe where their lives for moment where normal. However, the moment was fading fast. Sofia sat in the back seat just staring at the two women. She would look at one and then the other. How could two intelligent people be so stupid she thought. She had heard her dad talk about people with book smarts and no common sense. This must be what it looked like from the back seat of a vehicle. Stupidity at its best.

When Arizona pulled the car up to the hotel, she had just barely stopped when Sofia opened the door and shot out. Both women watched the young girl run inside. A hurt tone came from Arizona. "She didn't even tell me goodbye."

"And she acts like me?" Callie closed her eyes and realized what she had just said. Arizona just looked at the side of Callie's face because the woman didn't look at her. "I sorry. I did-" Callie didn't get to finish her statement.

Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. As she walked into the lobby, Callie watched her. This wasn't supposed to be their life.

Arizona got to the hallway, just outside Callie's hotel room, to find Sofia on the floor with her knees to her chest. "You didn't tell me bye." Sofia didn't look at her. "I would like to say goodbye to you then."

Sofia looked up. "I did all this. I did all this for nothing. NOTHING IS CHANGING. IT'S SUPPOSED TO CHANGE!" Sofia shouted.

"Sofia Torres!" Sofia looked at her mother behind Arizona. "You apologize now!"

Sofia stood. "Open the door!"

"Sof, I am not going to tolerate this. Apologize."

"Why? Why should I? Neither of you know how to."

"Sof-"

The girl started to cry. "Just open the door!" She screamed again.

Callie did as her daughter asked and her and Arizona followed the girl inside. "Sofia" Callie called after her as she walked into the bedroom. "Come out her now and say goodbye to Arizona."

Sofia came huffing out of the room with tears steadily streaming down her cheeks. Arizona noticed that she even looked like Callie when she cried. "I did all this. I wanted to meet you to see what my mom saw in you. I expected you to hate me, but you didn't. You actually liked me, but you said that this was about us. This had nothing to do with my mom. That you were over." Callie looked at Arizona.

"Sofia, you don't understand."

Sofia then turned her attention to her mom. "And you. You haven't gotten over what happened but you can't stand to be around her. I don't understand. I thought..." The girl wiped her tears. "Arizona you said that there was no need in you seeing mom. I just thought..." With that, Sofia ran out of the room.

It took Callie a minute to talk. "Teddy told me that you said the same thing. That you were only came to Seattle for Sofia."

"I did." Arizona tried to look at Callie, but found it very hard.

"Then go say goodbye to her and go!" Callie spouted and turned to walk away.

"Calliope!" It came out as more of a demand to stop the woman.

"Did I do this for Sofia? Yes. Did I hope that I wouldn't have to see you? Yes. Did I do everything, like go to Seattle to control the environment so I could avoid you? Yes!"

"Ok, I got it Ariz-"

"I waited on you!"

"What?"

"That night when you told me. I waited on you. I loved you and was willing to try, but you didn't come home. I heard you and Mark talking outside the door and then there was nothing. I knew that you went into his apartment. You told me that you were pregnant with his child and you were living with him. Our apartment was empty, Callie. You didn't have a one night stand, you were sleeping with him after you knew how I felt. You were living with the man you were sleeping with. What was I supposed to do? I waited for 3 hours for you to come across that hall and you didn't."

"I didn't kn-"

"I don't want to see you. I never wanted to see you again." The tears were now running down Arizona's cheeks. "I didn't want to see you because I can't. I can't look at you and remember how we used to laugh, or make fun of Lexie and Teddy, or what it felt like to wake up in the morning and have breakfast with you and our daughter. I didn't - want to feel that, Callie."

"I am sor-"

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be asleep with your wife and say your ex's name. For your eyes to pop open the second that you do it and a look of hurt on another person's face?"

"Ariz-"

"I can't do this. I don't wanna do this." Arizona headed for the door.

"You left me! You said those exact same words. You couldn't do this. You didn't wanna do this and you left me. You left me standing in the middle of an airport. I had to face our friends, all of them and know that they knew I had screwed up again. I wanted the pain to stop, if even for a minute. I needed for it to stop."

"I hope that it worked" Arizona shouted.

"It only made me miss you more. You never let me tell you that part. It made me miss YOU." Arizona didn't know what to say. "You married someone else, Arizona. That trumped anything I ever did. I slept with Mark when YOU left me. That wasn't final. Your marriage was. Where would you be right now?"

"What?"

"If Becca were alive, where would you be? You would be with her right now. Having Sunday breakfast talking about the movie you saw yesterday with HER. Not here with me and my daughter."

"She made me forget, just like you did."

"I DIDN'T MARRY HIM!"

"JUST STOP IT!" The women looked to see the young girl. "This was a mistake. You're just making it worse." The young girl sobbed. "Just take me home, Mom."

Callie walked over to her daughter and took her in her arms. She gently kissed the top of her head. "It's okay baby. We're going home."

Arizona watched the two. She, with a saddened voice, spoke. "This wasn't how is was supposed to be." Callie looked at her. "We were supposed to grow old together. We are supposed to spend a lazy Sunday watching American Bake off from the DVR. We weren't supposed to be here fighting and me not knowing how not to screw up this amazing kid." She walked over and kissed Sofia on the cheek. "I'm sorry that we messed this up too. Thank you for coming to see me." She backed away from the girl and looked at them both. "You have my number if you want to talk to me. Goodbye." With that Arizona was gone.

Callie and Sofia were sitting at their terminal gate waiting the boarding call. Callie was trying to read an article to no avail. Sofia was playing a game on her iPad that she mastered years ago, but today was failing miserably. Callie heard the boarding call and they stood to gather their things. As they were making their way to the ticket counter they both stopped when they heard something.

"Calliope! Callie, wait!"

They turned to see Arizona running toward them. She stopped just short of them and tried to catch her breath. "That's so much easier on a treadmill." Arizona smiled, but noticed the stone cold look on Callie's face. She straightened her posture. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was us who intruded on your life and I don't know what we expe-"

"Shut up, Callie."

"Excuse me?"

"I am trying to apologize here." Arizona took another deep breath. "I am sorry. I am sorry for not telling you I applied for the grant to Africa. I am sorry for taking the grant without asking you and forcing your hand to go. I am so, so deeply sorry for leaving you standing in that airport to think that I didn't care. I am sor-"

"Last call for 7238 heading to Seattle Sea-Tac International."

Arizona's speed picked up. "I am sorry that I didn't call you, or email or text you to let you know that missed you and that I cried myself to sleep every night. I am sorry that I made you feel like you needed someone other than me to make that pain that you had go away. I am sorry that it took 2 months for me to come home and beg you to take me back. I am sorry that I left again. I am sorry that-" Arizona stopped. "I am sorry that I loved someone else and made her my wife." Arizona looked at Callie and the woman in front of her was stunned. "Mostly I am sorry that this isn't suppose to be our lives. I am sorry that I wasn't there to hold your hand when you pushed, or when she took her first steps, or threw birthday cake at the chief -"

"How did you know about that?"

"Shhhh" Sofia said causing the women to look at her. "She is trying to say something."

Arizona looked back at Callie. "I am sorry. For it all, I am sorry."

Callie didn't know what to say, but felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am." Callie looked at the airport employee. "Ma'am if you are boarding the plane, you need to do that now. We're closing the gate."

Callie looked at Arizona. "What do I do?"

Arizona smiled. "You get on that plane and go home. This needs a lot of work that isn't going to happen overnight." She smiled at Sofia. "You make sure your Mom calls when you land so that I know you made it."

"Okay." Sofia smiled and hugged Arizona.

Callie continued to stare at her. She slowly moved toward Arizona and hugged her. As she did she whispered. "I am so sorry."

Arizona pulled back. "It's ok. Now we just try and fix it." She gave her best dimpled smile and extended her hand. "Friends?"

Then came the Callie Torres megawatt smile and took the hand offered to her. "Friends"

After they held hands a brief moment, Arizona spoke. "You better go. You're going to miss your flight." She watched them walk off into the tunnel and waved one last time at both of them. This wasn't how their lives were supposed to be, but they realized that it was up to them to change how it was now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Let me just start by saying that isn't one of my favorite chapters, but is kind of a filler chapter. Hope that you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

_**That isn't what I said**__. _Arizona texted and put her phone in her coat pocket just before going into the patient's room.

_**You said not to text you again**__. __**That's what you said.**_

Arizona felt her phone buzz. She smiled at the patient. "I am sorry." She took her iPhone out and looked at it. She huffed and placed it back in her pocket. "Sorry. Teenagers."

The middle aged woman smiled knowingly. "How old?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh rough age." She chuckled.

"She's a good kid. She's just head strong." Arizona smiled.

"I'm sorry. I never realized that you had children."

Arizona froze. "She...um...she belongs to...she's my ex's daughter."

"Oh. Well the teen years only gets worse, so be prepared." The patient laughed.

When Arizona was done with the patient she pulled her phone back out**. **_**I said to stop texting me during school. Don't text me again IN SCHOOL**_

_**You said to text you when we got home**_Sofia typed

_**Yes and that was yesterday.**_Arizona responded. _**Besides, Callie text last night that you were home.**_

_**What'd she say?**_

_**That you were home. Pay attention in school. I am NOT texting back.**_

_**Yes you will. **_There wasn't a response so Sofia text again. _**She said that you're still pretty. Well the actual word was beautiful.**_

_**What?**_

_**Told you. Hook, line & Sinker**_

_**PAY ATTENTION, SOFIA!**_

Arizona had a busy day. Mondays were always busy. Everyone that had a bad weekend, or their symptoms had worsened, came in on Monday. Arizona felt like she was running from start to finish on Monday. She went to the front desk to give the girls a chart when her office manager stopped her.

"Good weekend?" She smiled giddy.

"Um, no. Why?" She looked at Diane who had worked for her since the center opened.

"Mhm." The woman walked off.

"What's that mean." Arizona quickly followed her.

"Nothing." The woman smiled and kept walking.

"Now you have to tell me."

The woman stopped and smiled at Arizona. "You haven't been in your office yet have you?"

"My office. Wha-" Arizona quickly walked around her and made a bee line for her office.

She walked in to find the pretties floral arrangement. On her desk was a beautiful pink vase filled with pink and white lilies and pink roses. She walked around the desk and opened the card.

_Thank you so much for taking time with Sofia this weekend. Looking forward to our new friendship. Love Callie._

Arizona stared at the 'Love Callie' part and then pulled out her phone and texted _**So this is why you keep texting. I love them.**_

Arizona's phone buzzed. _**I don't know what you are talking about. :)**_

_**Pay attention!**_

_**You text ME! **_

Arizona looked at her phone and dialed the number. A familiar voice answered the phone. "Well Dr. Robbins. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Thank you. They are beautiful and you're very welcome." Arizona lightly bit her bottom lip with nervousness.

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you taking the time with Sofia."

"It was my pleasure. Plus I got to see you, which was a defiant perk." Well there it was. Arizona raised her hand to her forehead wondering what the hell she had to say that for.

She couldn't see the blush that came to Callie's cheeks. "I really enjoyed seeing you too. Sort of seems stupid now that we waited this long."

"Yeah." The word fall flat out of Arizona's mouth.

"Well, I'm sure that you are busy today. I know what private practices are on Mondays."

"Swamped actually. Just wanted to tell you thank you."

"You're welcome. Go be awesome."

Arizona's heart broke at how much she loved that. "You too. Bye." Arizona slowly put the phone down as though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew that this was a start and that was what was important. A slow start was better than none.

**xxxx**

Over the next month Arizona and Callie text a couple times and Sofia would text almost daily. If for nothing else to say good morning. It was the highlight of Arizona's day. It would be mid morning for Arizona when she would get the text, but it was always a very special thing to see it come through. Arizona and Callie and only text the 'necessary' stuff. Callie text once to tell Arizona that Alex said hello and once that Yang wanted to know if she was rolling around the halls of her practice. They were trying, but somehow it was harder that Arizona had hoped. So much time had pasted and they were on opposite sides of the country.

Today Callie had been extremely busy during her morning and early afternoon. Three surgeries back to back had wiped her out already and it was only two in the afternoon. She was scrubbing out and walked out into the hall , bumping into Chief Webber.

"Oh, Torres. Just the person I was looking for."

"What's up?"

"I was talking to Karev this morning and there is a patient in the peds unit that is really giving the doctors a fit. She is a..."

"Ortho patient?" Callie questioned.

"Um, no." The chief hesitantly answered. "No. She is a two year old that is having unexplained seizures. They've ran every test they can think of and this morning during the seizure, she coded."

"Dear God. Karev doesn't know what's going on?"

"They have done every test they can think of."

Callie chuckled. "Ok, out with it. Why are you telling me this?"

Richard huffed. "We need some advice and was wondering..."

Callie chuckled. "So call her."

"Well...you know people here talk...and they..."

"Call her." Callie said walking around the chief.

"Don't you talk to her." He followed her. "I mean, that's what I heard. That you...you know...talk to her."

"We text occasionally. Mostly the day I sent the flowers."

"You sent her flowers!" Richard smiled feeling he was being let in on a secret.

Callie regretted the words as soon as they were out. "Yes, ok. I sent her a thank you bouquet when Sofia went to Maryland to see her. Don't make a bigger deal of it than it is." She continued to walk with the chief on her tail.

"That's nice."

"Don't make a big deal." Callie stopped and the man bumped into her back. "Look, we are all professionals. Have Alex call her. She is his friend too."

"Friend?"

"Yes. Friend. We are..." Callie huffed again. "Friends."

"Oh."

"Hey, friends are better than enemies...right?"

"Yeah...yeah. That's great, Torres."

Callie huffed and started to walk off. "Right."

"Hey, Torres." Richard yelled and the woman turned. "Flowers or Roses?"

"Is there a difference?" When the chief raised his eyebrow, she continued. "Roses and Lilies."

Richard chuckled. "Friends? Let me know what her answer is." Then he walked away.

Callie huffed, throwing her hands out and them dropping them to her legs. "Chief!"

"Saving a baby, Torres." He said never turning around.

She huffed again and pulled out her phone.

**xxxx**

Arizona was sitting at her desk going over the next day's charts. At 5:45 in the afternoon, this was her normal routine. The office was quiet as doctors were finishing up their days and office staff was heading home, with no patients in the building at all. She jumped as a voice came over her intercom on the desk. "Doctor, Robbins?"

"Yes."

"We have a call for you. Do you want to take it or should I just take a message?"

"Um..."

"It's a doctor Callie Torres from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital."

Arizona smiled. "Put her through, thanks." Arizona picked up the receiver. "Hey. Everything ok?"

Callie smiled like a stupid little girl, not knowing that the person on the other end was doing the same. "Hey. Richard asked me to call you."

Arizona couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Oh. Ok."

"I mean, I am glad to talk to...anyway. We have a toddler here that Alex is having trouble with. They wanted to know if you would mind looking over chart and seeing what you think?"

"Um, sure." Arizona hated that this was a 'business' call. "Yeah, just tell Alex to send me the chart over email and I will take a look."

"I know that it's late there."

"Callie, it's fine. I don't mind, just have the chart sent."

"Thanks. You are really helping us out."

"No problem." There was suddenly an awkward silence.

"Well ok then. I will get with Alex and have him send the stuff shortly."

"I'll be waiting." Again, silence. Like neither knew what it say, but the last thing they wanted was to end that call. "Callie?"

"Yeah."

"Is it always gonna be this...weird."

"I hope not." Callie sighed.

"Well ok. I will wait on Alex." Arizona quickly said.

"Ok. I will..." Arizona heard Callie sigh again. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Silence agian.

"Ok." Callie said again. She then chuckled into the phone.

Arizona smiled against the receiver. "I know. I don't want to hang up either, but..."

"There's a kid." Callie finished.

"There's a kid." Arizona confirmed. "Go tell Alex. You know that you can call, Callie?"

"I know."

"Bye." Arizona said and waited. After a moment of silence a "Bye" was replied and Arizona heard the phone go dead. She lay the phone down in place and kept her hand on the receiver longer than she realized. It seemed like she missed Callie more in the past month than she had in 14 years. How was that even possible.

**xxxx**

When Arizona arrived home she checked her email. It had been almost an hour since she had talked to Callie. She saw the confidential file on her email and opened it. She sat with a glass of wine and looked over its contents. She was at a lose. It looked as if Alex had done everything right. There was nowhere else to do with the patient. That was the problem. Arizona did her best brain storming with someone else.

She picked up the phone and called Seattle Grace and was transferred to Alex. "This is Karev."

"Hey, Alex. It's Arizona."

"Robbins!" Alex was genially glad to even hear her voice. "How are you?"

"I am fine thanks. Seems you have a problem child."

"Oh my God you have no freakin idea. This case is driving me crazy."

"From what I can see, you have done everything I would. I hate to say it, but I honestly don't know where to go from here. The MRIs are clean, the blood work is normal. The seizures aren't from any triggers, so I mean...I just don't see anything here that sways me one way or another."

"Robbins, she's a baby. A 22 month old beautiful little girl. There has to be something I can do. Something that I am missing."

"Without being there, I just don't know."

Alex knew what he was about to ask was huge. "Look, I have to do something. I can't be this useless." There was a pause and Arizona saw what was coming next. "Robbins, I need your help."

"Alex..."

"I know. I know that coming here is like walking through a graveyard of memories, but this kid...Arizona, we can't be this useless."

"Alex..."

"Please." There was nothing. "I am saying please, Robbins."

"I am booked solid tomorrow, but on Friday I can have my PA Jen cover my patients. I can fly out tomorrow night, but that is the best I can do, Alex."

He was so excited. "That's fine. That's good."

"Ok."

"Thanks Robbins."

"You're welcome. I will get with you on a arrival time. It will be late evening, but I expect you to be there."

"I will be here with coffee and ready to go." He chuckled.

"Ok, see you then."

"Robbins?" Alex said unsure.

"Yeah."

"I...I am really sorry..."

"It's ok, Alex, but thank you." She wondered how many times in the next couple of days that she would hear that. "I hear that you are happily married man now."

"I am, yes."

"Well, I can't wait to meet..."

"Jo. Her name is Jo."

"Ok then I can't wait to meet this Jo. I will see you tomorrow night."

"See ya."

Arizona hung up the phone quickly and drank the remained of her wine. "Dear God what am I gonna do." She said out loud. She then picked up her phone and sent a text.

_**Will be in Seattle tomorrow night. Would love to see you.**_

An immediate text came back. _**OMG! Does Mom know?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU GET TO PICK!**

Ok don't kill me. You may like this. The next Chapter is written, but I am having a little trouble with part. I have gone back and worth several times. So since you all have been so good about the reviews and waiting FOREVER on that update, I am letting you all decided in poll form. Here is the question.

Who would you like to see Jealous. Callie or Arizona? The update will be up sometime early Thursday, maybe Wednesday night. So let me know. Callie or Arizona. GO!


	13. Chapter 12 B

**A/N After my post on Tuesday, Arizona was winning by a landslide. In the past 24 the majority was for Callie. It has been so fun hearing your thoughts. Most of you think that since Arizona was happy at one point that it should be her. Some think that it should be Callie cuz Arizona has been through enough. 7 even voted for both. LOL I had one comment that thought maybe it was too soon. Her is my thinking. We have to start somewhere with them not just being friends. Jealousy is an evil, unpredictable monster that seems to raise its head just when you think there is nothing there.**

**So with a total 97-54 for the winner... You gotta read it to find out.**

**HAPPY GREYS DAY!**

**Chapter 12**

Sofia was sitting on the couch when Callie came through the door. "Ok, so I stopped at the store and picked up some things for dinner". She carried the groceries into the kitchen and Sofia followed. "I thought that we could do spaghetti for dinner?"

Sofia watched Callie unload the groceries. "Mom?"

"Yeah." Callie said, never looking up.

"Arizona text me."

At her daughter's tone, Callie stopped what she was doing. She looked up to see brown eyes that were lit up with excitement. "Alex needs her help on a case that he has."

"Yeah, I know." Callie waited for the other shoe to drop.

"He asked her to come to Seattle and do a consult." Sofia watched the mixer of excitement and fear come over her mom's face. Callie didn't speak, so Sofia continued. "She has a flight tomorrow at 7 night and will be here by 10."

Callie shook her head out of a daze. She suddenly went back to the groceries. "So do you want meatballs or meat sauce?"

"Mom?" The girl tried to show some sort of comfort.

"I personally would like meat balls." Callie laid the ingredients out on the counter. "What about you?"

"Are you ok?"

Callie stopped, looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm fine. So Arizona is coming back to Seattle tomorrow night? I'm good. So what's your pick?"

Sofia looked at her Mother knowing she was anything but fine. "Yeah, meat balls are good."

**xxxx**

"Damn it!" Callie looked into the mirror. Did she look pale? Yes she looked pale? Maybe she didn't. Why the hell wouldn't her hair fix? Did her hair look ok? Maybe it looked fine. She pulled her hair back and held it with one hand, looking into the mirror. She slightly turned her face to the right, then to the left. She huffed and let the hair fall back to her shoulder. "Damn it."

Sofia walked quickly into Callie's bathroom. "Ok, I'm giving you one last chance to see this my way."

Callie leaned against the vanity, raised an eyebrow and waited. "I can't imagine what I'm getting another chance for. And why aren't you dressed?

"You have a chance to better my relationship with Arizona by letting me miss school."

"Get dressed, Sof." Callie turned back to the mirror.

"Come on! Please." Sofia raised her hands in front of her to beg.

"No."

"That isn't fair. You will get to see her this morning."

Callie turned to her daughter again. "Sofia, she didn't arrive at the hospital until almost midnight. Plus, her and Alex were still working at 3 this morning. So she's probably sleeping and I have a busy day today. I doubt I'll see her either. Now go get dressed."

Sofia smiled. "Mhm"

"Mhm, what?"

"How did you know what time she got here and how late she was working?"

"I...um..." Callie stumbled. "That is my business. If you aren't ready for school, I swear I will take you in your pajamas."

"Mom, please." The girl dropped her arms to her side and softly, yet demandingly, stomped her foot.

"She is busy, Sofia." Sofia huffed again. Callie pulled out her phone. "If you don't go and get dressed, I'm calling Mark." Sofia stood with her hands on her hips in defiance. "Fine." Callie said while sending a text _**If you're up, can you call me?**_ and waited.

When the phone rang Callie answered it smiling at her daughter, placing the phone on speaker. "Will you PLEASE tell Sofia that she can wait til after school to come to the hospital? To please stop arguing with me and get dressed for school?"

The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled and Sofia immediately knew that it wasn't Mark. "Sofia, get dressed for school."

"But I want to come see you."

"I will be here until Sunday afternoon. Besides, Karev and I worked all night and we are just taking a break. I'm actually in an on call room about to take a nap, then I have to get back to work."

"But..."

"By the time you get out of school, maybe my day will be less hectic."

"But.."

"Get dressed, Sofia." Arizona said causing Callie to smile as the young girl huffed.

"This isn't the way its suppose to be!" The girl protested. "One of you is supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side." Arizona giggled. "I am on the side of you not missing school and living in a cardboard box under the overpass."

"UGH!" Sofia stomped off.

"Thank you." Callie said.

"No problem. I learned a long time ago how to deal with Torres women." The laughter in Arizona's voice somehow stopped.

"Right." Callie threw her hand up in frustration at not knowing what else to say. "Well, I'll let you get to sleep. She just wasn't listening to me and I knew that she would you, so..."

"It's fine, Callie. Maybe I will see you at some point today."

"Yeah, I have a insanely busy day, but yeah, maybe."

"Ortho is in the same spot right?" Arizona chuckled.

Callie nervously said. "Um, yeah."

"Well so is peds." Callie didn't respond not knowing what to say. "Ok. I'm going to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams."

"Have a good day, rock star." Callie heard the line go dead. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She hadn't been called a rock star by Arizona in years.

She looked in the mirror. "Damn it, why won't my hair fix."

**xxxx**

Arizona had only slept until 9:30am. It had been a long time since she had pulled a shift like this. Not to mention, her body was on a time clock 3 hours different, and her brain was trying to catch up. She met Alex in the lab at 9:45 and picked the computer behind him to do her own research. She was there about 5 minutes when Karev's intern Stephanie walked in the door, two cups of coffee in hand. She placed one in front of Alex and he watched her place the second in front of Arizona.

"They're from the coffee cart downstairs. I'm doing rounds with Kepner, so if you need me, that's where I'll be." The girl smiled and started to leave room.

Arizona took a sip and almost choked. "Wait!" She called out and Stephanie stopped.

"Is something wrong? Too hot?"

"No. It's...it's perfect." Arizona said confused. She was so picky about the way that she took her coffee.

Stephanie smiled. "Well good then, glad I got it right. I was worried about that...you know..."

Her rambling was cut off by Alex. "You never bring me coffee and you got Robbins's just right."

"I just thought that maybe you..."

"Never! Ever! Have you brought me coffee. Spill it or you're on ass wiping duty for the next month."

"But.."

"And lesions. Asses and pus filled lesions."

"Ok. Ok! Doctor Torres told me. Said to make sure that Doctor Robbins had coffee and how she liked it."

"What about me?" Alex said

"Well, she's in here with you. I thought it would be rude."

Arizona couldn't help but giggle. "Well thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Doctor Torres took care of it."

"Go!" Alex said. As Stephanie walked from the room he yelled. "And try not to kill anyone on Kepner's service."

Arizona smiled and took another sip of her coffee. "Damn, that's good coffee."

**xxxx**

Arizona and Alex were actually making progress. Arizona had called every doctor she knew from the east coast to the west, and back again. A friend at Hopkins had heard of a rare disorder that could cause the seizures and if baby Emily could withstand the seizures, it was something that she would grow out of. Her staying in the hospital was a must for the next weeks and maybe months. With the seizures, the risk of her coding again was always there. For now she was sleeping well, with a intern at her bedside and Alex and Arizona in the room most of the day too. For now it was a quiet moment. Arizona could breath and actually go and get some air, maybe even a short nap. It was now 3:45 in the afternoon and she knew that Sofia would be in the hospital looking for her any minute, therefore the nap was out. She chose another option.

Arizona walked into the small room that overlooked OR 2 and found only a couple empty seats, one being next to Cristina, and she took it.

"Heeeey." Cristina said with excitement, even giving the woman a hug. "I heard you were here."

"Yeah, I think that we even made some ground with Emily today. Now we just hope and wait."

"Cool. Evil Spawn letting you rest?"

Arizona smiled. "When we can."

"How has things been being back?"

"Good. I got here late last night and Teddy and Alex were waiting on me. We were here until early this morning. Altman gave in at 3am and went home. It's been...nice. I can't believe that Teddy has kids, Alex has kids, Lexie has kids. Just seem weird."

"Well I for one am glad that you're here, rollergirl."

"Thanks. What's she doing?"

"Not much. A double knee replacement. Nothing major."

"Then why is the gallery full?"

"We're hiding from the chief."

Arizona smiled. "Some things never change."

Arizona had been in the gallery about 10 minutes when she saw Callie do a double take at the gallery in her direction. She slightly waved and Callie gave a small nod.

"She still misses you, ya know."

Arizona continued to look in on the surgery. "Yeah, I know." Arizona said as she stood and walked from the room.

She headed down to the cafeteria in hopes of finding something that resembled food. She was looking over the sandwiches when someone spoke to her. "It's like Russian roulette really."

Arizona turned to smile at the woman standing to her right. "Yeah, seems that way sometimes."

"You new here?"

"Um...not really. Here for a consult."

"Oh wow. You're Doctor Robbins?"

Arizona blushed. "I am. Is that a good thing?"

"Could be." Arizona could have sworn...surely not. "So how's Emily?"

"She's..." Arizona stopped. "So you know who I am. Don't you think that it would be fair to know who you are?"

"Sure. Candice Murphy. You can call me Candy." She extended her hand. "Peds fellow."

Arizona excepted the hand. "Well, Peds fellow Candy, Emily is resting comfortably."

"You realize that you are Urban legend around here, right?"

"No."

"Yeah, the hot Peds God, who won a Carter-Madison grant, and turned it down for love." She noticed the smile fall from Arizona's face. "Sorry. It was a compliment. Really."

"No, it's fine. That's what happened."

"I'm surprised that you don't have a line of lesbians standing in front of you. Begging for your number."

"Well I don't see any yet." Arizona chuckled as she blushed.

"I kinda called dibs. They're all waiting their turn behind me."

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a "There you are." as arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Hey, Sofia." Arizona smiled.

Sofia pulled her by the hand. "Come on. The good food is over here. Pizza!"

Arizona smiled at Candy. "It was nice to meet you." She said as she was being drug off.

When they stopped at the pizza line Sofia started. "Why are you talking to her?"

"She just introduced herself."

"Stay away from her." The girl said while looking over the pizza.

Arizona chuckled. "Aren't you a little young to be telling me who I can hang out with?"

"Look, I know things. I'm not a child. She...she...is very friendly."

"You get that vibe too?"

"Um, yeah. She went all kiss and run on Mom."

"What?"

"Yeah, They all went out one night. She got drunk and kissed my mom."

"What happened?" Arizona said as she got a piece of pizza. She felt like they were gossiping in the school lunch line. "Callie told you that someone just walked up to her and kissed her?"

The girl stopped and looked at Arizona. "Don't act like it's an odd thing there kiss bandit number 1."

"Um...well...I"

"Mom never told me. AJ Karev did."

"How'd he know?"

"Apparently he heard Alex telling Jo that she grabbed my mom."

"Grabbed her?" Arizona said as she paid the cashier.

"Yeah." Sofia said as she started to walk. "She was dancing, or something, and she grabbed Mom and kissed her in front of everyone." Sofia looked at Arizona and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Arizona straighten her stance to appear bigger than she was and looked over at Candy who smiled at her. _Why are you puffing up like a protective guard dog?_ "Thanks, for the heads up."

They sat at the table. Sofia looked at Arizona who was still glancing at the other woman and smiled. "You totally wanna hit her now don't you?"

Arizona smiled at the little girl. "Eat your pizza."

**xxxx**

Arizona was outside of Emily's room seating behind the NICU nurse's station. She was looking over the progress that the little baby was making when she heard a chart sit on the station. She looked up and smiled into familiar brown eyes. "Hey."

Callie smiled back and handed the chart to the nurse. "Hey. I kinda figured that Sofia would have you wrapped up somewhere."

"She's actually doing homework in the doctor's lounge."

"She's doing homework on Friday?" Arizona smiled and nodded. "God, you are like the miracle worker."

They chuckled together. "I told her that I needed to check on Emily before I leave, so she could get that out of the way."

"Damn."

"I told her that I'd take her to dinner when she's done."

"That's nice." Callie smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet."

"What?"

"She picked The Needle" Arizona looked at Callie's reaction. It was the restaurant inside the Seattle space needle. It was also a place that Callie and Arizona visited frequently when they were together.

"Oh. Ok."

"I know your last surgery was over a half an hour ago, so I was thinking that you could join us."

"Wha- I have..."

"Don't _I have_ me, Callie. You ARE coming with us." Arizona said raising an eyebrow.

"I actually...I can't tonight." Callie said with regret in her voice.

"Oh, ok." Arizona didn't know if she didn't ask why to show Callie some privacy or that she just didn't want to know. "Maybe next time." She tried to smile.

"I made plans a couple weeks ago...before I knew you were here."

"No. It's ok." Arizona wondered why Sofia hadn't mentioned it.

"It's a play."

"What?"

"Um, a play. They do off Broadway productions at Erickson Theater and I mentioned that I wanted to go and they got tickets." Callie almost seemed apologetic.

"I didn't know that you liked plays."

"Me either. It's something kinda new. I think that maybe I was a Broadway star in another life."

Ok, Arizona had to know. "So, you're going with a group? You said 'they'."

"Um...no. Her name is Amanda. She is a friend of a friend. She has asked me out several times and I was always busy."

"Oh." A internal conversation started in Arizona's head. _She isn't yours...She isn't yours...she isn't yours._ "Well, I...I hope that you have a good time." She tried to smile. "What time do I need to have Sofia home?"

"Um...actually she is staying with Teddy and the girls tonight."

WHAT?! Arizona screamed in her head. Why did Sofia need to... "Ok. I will get with Teddy then." _She isn't yours...she isn't yours...she isn't yours...God why did I come back here..._

Callie watched the looks that crossed Arizona's face. Callie knew those looks. It was anger. Was that anger?

"Ok. So Maybe I will see you tomorrow."

"Um.." Arizona suddenly was trying to busy herself. "Sofia can stay with me, if she'd like."

"I don't want to put you out..."

"Callie." Arizona looked up at her reeking of jealousy. "It isn't a problem. She can stay. Alex can be on call until in the morning."

"If you're sure."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Callie looked at Arizona and tried to figure out why suddenly she was angry.

"Ok. "

"I'll bring her home in the morning when I have to go in...I mean unless..."

Callie was shocked. "You mean useless, what?" Arizona just looked at Callie. "God, Arizona. No. No one is going to be at my house."

"I didn't know. I assumed when you were sending her to Teddy's."

"Ok this conversation just took a awkward turn. Just call me in the morning when you need to be at the hospital." Callie said and walked off.

"Damn it...Damn it...Damn it!" Arizona lowered her hand to her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**I promise that the moment you have been waiting for is coming. See you at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews and PMs. It makes this so much easier and more fun. So Sofia has called herself "Plant" then Arizona did too. Now OMG Did y'all see Callie look around that office and "Calliope Plant...tain." I almost cracked up.**

**A/N SIKE! LOL Not sure what happened, but lets try this agian.**

**Chapter 13**

Sofia was sitting doing her homework when the door opened. The girl watched her mom walk in the room with her backpack. "What's that for?"

"You're staying with Arizona tonight. Your toothbrush is in the side..."

"Whoa. Why am I staying with Arizona?"

"I have plans tonight and I arranged it with Teddy that you could stay with her and the girls, but Arizona said that you could just stay after you have dinner."

"You aren't going?"

"No, Sofia. I already had plans tonight." Callie said sitting the backpack on the table in front of her daughter.

"Since when?" The girl said angry.

"Since a couple weeks ago."

"With who?"

"Your things are in the bag." She leaned over to kiss the girl on the cheek. "Be good and don't keep Arizona up all night. She has to be here early in the morning."

"Wait!" Sofia said following her mom. "Who are you going with?"

"Sofia."

"Is this a date?"

"Yes." Callie said nervously. "Yes, it's a date."

"With who? Why didn't you tell me? Arizona is here." The girls anger was really showing.

"First her name is Amanda. Secondly, I don't have to tell. And third, I didn't realize that Arizona was going to be here."

"Then cancel."

"I am not going to cancel."

"Who's Amanda? I've never seen an Amanda. Is this an excuse not to go?"

Callie sat in the chair next to her daughter and placed her hand of Sofia's. "Honey, I met Amanda while you were in Maryland. Paula and Monica called and asked if I wanted to go out with them. They said that Monica had a friend at work that they thought I would get along with. We all went to dinner and I mentioned that I wanted to go to the theatre and Amanda got a pair of tickets. Tickets that aren't easy to come by and she did it for me. I can't cancel the night of."

"But mom..."

"No buts, Sof."

"So Arizona knows?"

"She does."

"She mad?"

Callie smiled. "I don't think mad is the word. Arizona knows that she has no right to tell me what I can do. It hasn't mattered for 14 years who I dated." She watched Sofia drop her head in defeat. "Hey." She raised the girl face until their eyes met. "Don't worry about this. If Arizona and I are meant to be together, we will figure this all out. If not, we can't push it. Ok?"

The girl nodded. "Ok. I gotta go get dressed. Arizona is waiting for you in Peds. Please be good and remember to go to bed at a decent hour." She leaned over to kiss her daughters cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." The girl watched her mom walk out.

**xxxx**

Arizona saw Sofia coming down the hall, two backpacks in hand. "Hey, let me get one of those." Arizona took the pack from Sofia. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Arizona noticed that the girl was upset.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She said not at all convincing.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The girl slowly looked up at Arizona. "No. You?"

"Nope." She smiled at her. "I am done so we can go."

"We don't have to go to The Needle. I just thought..."

Arizona put her arm around the girl. "I know. Tell you what. We'll go by the hotel, I'll change and then we can go wherever you like."

"Ok."

**xxxx**

Sofia had chosen an Italian restaurant not far from the hospital. She was a sucker for their steak sandwiches and Arizona could see that she would be too. The conversation just flowed easy between them. They seemed to talk about everything. They had been there for almost two hours just laughing about things that had happened during Sofia's life and old stories for Seattle Grace. Deep down they both realized they were honestly just trying to cheer the other up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sofia's mood changed.

"Sure."

"Can you tell me about...her?"

"Becca?"

"Yeah."

"Becca and I met at work. We were friends for a while and we just had such a good time together. We made each laugh." Arizona smiled at the memory. "I didn't know that anyone would make me smile like that, at that time in my life. I missed Callie so much." She stopped and looked around to try and keep the tears from her eyes. "I wondered about you. I wondered what you looked like. Who you acted like. If Lucia was actually happy with Callie's life now. If your pediatrician was giving you the right care. Becca took me away from all that, if not for just a while. Then my mom was diagnosed with cancer."

"What kind?"

"Breast. Becca was her Oncologist. Mom really liked her too and helped me through a very rough time. I honestly thought that Mom was dying. Becca really helped her through a extremely rough time."

"Did she make it?"

Arizona smiled. "She did. So Becca became a part of my life. Mom would invite her to dinners and over for the holidays, she was just a part of my life. It just felt right."

"Was she nice?"

Arizona chuckled. "She made me look mean." The smile fell. "She always knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I loved her as much as I could. That I loved her as much as I would someone that wasn't Callie. She knew."

"Do you still love mom?"

"I have loved your mom almost as long as I haven't in my life. A lot has happened, Sofia. I left for Africa and Callie tried to survive my leaving and then I came back and everything was off sync. I was too late for her and now it's too late for me. We just can't seem to be on the same time frame."

"You gotta try."

"She's apparently dating someone."

"I don't even know this person. Anyone that Mom is serious about, I meet. That's the deal."

Arizona leaned across the table. "I am pretty sure that they are gonna throw us out at any moment. I saw a frozen yogurt store next door. You up for it?"

"Um, yeah."

Arizona paid the bill and left a sizable tip to cover the time they sent at the table. As they were walking out the restaurant, the unthinkable happened.

A woman watched the two walking toward the door laughing. "I have never seen your daughter, but that looks a lot like the picture you showed me of her."

Callie looked up to see Arizona and Sofia walking toward them. Callie, in a nervous tone, spoke as the two came closer. "Hey." She said trying to smile.

Arizona and Sofia looked up in shock. "Hey." Arizona smiled.

"I thought you were going to The Needle?"

"I changed my mind." Sofia offered.

Callie knew actually what her daughter had been up to. "Oh." She was caught up in the two when Amanda coughed. "Oh. This is Amanda. Amanda, this is my daughter Sofia and my..."

"Friend." Arizona said. "I am her friend, Arizona Robbins." The two woman smiled at each other, but everyone knew that it wasn't friendly. "Ok, then. Sofia and I are heading out. You two have a nice dinner." Arizona put her hand on Sofia's shoulder and guided her around Callie and Amanda.

"Excuse me." Callie said and walked out the door toward Arizona and Sofia. As they walked down the sidewalk, Callie stopped them. "Hey!"

They both turned around right in front of the yogurt shop as Callie walked over to them. "I'm gonna go in and see what flavors they have." Sofia said leaving them.

"Is she behaving?"

"She's fine." Arizona smiled.

"Cuz if she is being..."

"She's good Callie." Arizona looked back at the restaurant. "Shouldn't you be in there with Amanda."

"Yeah." Callie said hoping that Arizona show signs of...something. "Yeah, I just wanted to check on Sofia." She continued to look at Arizona. "Ok, I am heading back."

As she started to walk off, Arizona finally spoke. "Do you like her?"

Callie turned to look at her. "She's nice. I don't know her all that well, but yeah, she's nice."

"Good. I mean, I am glad that you found someone nice."

"Thanks."

"I want you to be happy."

"Yeah, cuz it was a courtesy that you got." Callie didn't even know where that came from. "I'm so sor..."

"It's ok. Have a good evening, Callie. Sofia will text in the morning." Arizona walked into the yogurt shop.

Callie walked back into the restaurant to find Amanda slightly waving in her direction from a corner booth. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that Sofia was watching her manners." Callie said as she lifted the menu and looked at the items.

"So that's your ex?"

"She um.." Callie looked up at her shocked.

"I remember the name. Paula and Monica told me what happened with her. I hope you don't mind. Arizona is kind of a hard name to forget."

"Um, yeah...that's her...my ex. She's in town from Maryland and Sofia wanted to see her." Callie continued to look at the menu. "I really don't want to talk about them." She looked at the other woman. "Do you?"

She smiled. "No."

xxxx

Arizona and Sofia finally climbed into bed just after midnight. As they lay there in the dark, the girl spoke again. "You nervous?"

"About what?"

"Mom." There was no answer. "She was on a date with a pretty girl. You nervous?"

Arizona silently had played ever scenario out in her head already. She knew Callie. She knew how Callie could take a nice, quiet moment and turn it into pure passion within moments. What is she... "No."

"Liar."

"She deserves to be happy, Sofia."

The young girl thought for a moment before responding. "What would I have called you?"

"What?" Arizona was completely caught off guard.

"If you woulda stayed. If I was...you know...your daughter. What would I have called you?"

Arizona wondered if that knot had been in her thought all night or if it just suddenly appeared. "I...I don't know. I guess whatever you came up with."

There was another moment of silence that magnified the darkness. "I call her Mom, so I guess I woulda called you Mama."

As Arizona closed her eyes to keep back the tears, she was thankful for that darkness. "Maybe."

"Do you think that you woulda loved me...you know...like your own."

Arizona wasn't sure how much more that she could take before breaking. "Yeah." That was all Arizona could get out.

"You think it woulda took you a long time?"

"Seems to just take about a week."

Arizona didn't see the smile the covered the girls face. "Night Arizona."

"Night, Sofia."

Arizona woke the next morning to a familiar feeling. She had one leg draped across hers and arm across her face. As she slowly moved the arm, she looked at the sleeping girl beside her. She was laying almost completely across the bed, arms and legs thrown haphazardly everywhere. Arizona smiled as she thought how much that she was like Callie. It had taken a long time to get used to sleeping with Callie, but she loved it.

She squirmed out from under the girl and made her way to the shower. Tossing one last look over her shoulder at the sleeping girl as she thought about what Sofia had asked last night. She had truly taken to the younger Torres. She knew that she loved her already and this was going to make returning home even more difficult.

Sofia and Arizona arrived at Callie's apartment building just after 8 a.m. When Arizona woke Sofia, she immediately text her Mom to give her a heads up. _Be there in about half an hour. Just sayin._

_Just sayin what Sofia? _Callie replied back.

_Nothing._

_Sofia Torres! I am not talking about this with my daughter! I am alone though, just so you know. _

_:) _Was Sofia's only response.

As Sofia opened the door, Arizona followed her inside carrying one of her bags. "Good morning." Callie smiled. "Coffee?"

Arizona smiled. "I would love some, thank you."

Sofia ran to her room to put her things away. "I know if you slept with my daughter you probably need more than coffee."

Arizona chuckled. "And a back rub." Awkward.

Callie smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I've slept with a Torres woman before." Again, with the awkward.

"Sorry about that too." Callie laughed.

"I only bruised once, so I'll consider myself lucky."

"That was an accident, Robbins. Besides, if you hadn't fallen asleep, facing the other direction..." Callie stopped as she remembered exactly how that story went. She and Arizona had sex that night and when they were done, Arizona actually fell asleep with her head on Callie's thigh. During the night, Callie had moved and hit Arizona in the cheek with her knee causing a bruise.

Arizona sipped her coffee. "Ok, yeah. That one was my own fault."

"So what's the plan here?"

"About what?"

"You...and Sofia."

Arizona understood the question and it's true meaning. "Well, I finish up here and then return to Maryland. I have a very busy practice, so it makes it hard to be away any longer than this weekend."

"When do you leave?"

Arizona sighed. "Tomorrow at noon."

"Oh." Callie tried not to look at Arizona.

"I gotta get to the hospital. Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

Arizona yelled to the girl in the other room, who was taking a really long time in her room. "Hey, Sofia! I'm leaving."

The girl ran out of the room and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona leaned over to kiss the girl on the head. Sofia looked up Arizona. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Are you kidding? I had a great time."

The scene before her completely broke Callie's heart. She looked at the two wrapped in each other's arms as they smiled at each other. "So what are your plans for tonight?" Callie asked.

"I don't know that I have any."

"Well you do now. How about I cook you dinner?"

"I'd like that." Arizona smiled.

"Ok, then. Sofia release the woman and let her go to work" She then looked at Arizona. "And we will see you this evening."

"It's a date." Arizona said before she could stop it. To her delight, she looked at two smiling Torres women and just left it at that.

**A/N Sneak peek...Just because you have a flight at noon, doesn't mean that you make it. One of my favorite moments of this whole story is coming up in the next chapter. See ya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the patience with the story. I have had some trouble with it over the past week. I have rewrote it 3 times. Not sure how I wanted it to go exactly. It is a longer chapter for the wait. We will talk more at the end. For now, Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, followings and PMs. I am so glad that you are liking this story. So for now, let's continue.**

**Chapter 14**

Arizona had a very eventful day. Little Emily had made a wonderful turn around. No seizures for 8 days. That was a record for the little girl as of late. Arizona was proud of the work that she and Alex had done. She was proud of the doctor, and man, that he had become. He had agreed to be on call Arizona's last night in town. He was hoping that she found her way exactly where she stood, at Callie's door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard the elevator sound. She, for some reason, watched the doors open and saw the one face that she had yet to see all weekend.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Robbins."

"Mark." Arizona said as she watched him walk toward her.

"I heard that you were here. Forgive me for not coming by to say hi, but I figured that I was probably the last person that you wanted to see."

Arizona just looked at him not knowing what she wanted to say. "I- I met Matthew. He seems like a good kid."

Mark smiled. "He is. He tries to keep up with Sofia."

"He looks like you."

"Well at least one does." His chuckle fell short. "Look Robbins, I am sor-"

Arizona raised her hand and tried to smile. "Don't. It was a long time ago."

"She was devastated, Arizona. What she did, she did out loneliness. Not out of anger or desire. You need to know that."

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

"Only if that's the way you want it."

"Mark-"

"She told me that it made her miss you."

"What?"

Mark chuckled and lowered his head. As he raised his head to return eye contact with Arizona, he admitted something he never thought he would. "After. She told me that she thought it would make her feel better, but that it only made her miss you more."

The two then shared a chuckle. "Ouch." Arizona said.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm not sure I would admit that to anyone."

Mark paused for a second. "Sometimes you have to admit things for the greater good of someone you care about. She loved you, and if I was putting money on it, I'd say that my daughter does too. We have something that works, Robbins. I live across the hall with my family. My daughter and my best friend live there. It works. Sofia always has her family here. A kid can't have too much family. That's all I'm saying." Mark started to walk to his door. "You girls have a good night."

Arizona smiled. "You too." When he closed his door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

Sofia opened the door and hugged Arizona. "Hey you." Arizona said as the girl ushered her into the house.

"Moms in the kitchen."

Arizona walked toward the kitchen as Sofia busied herself with a television program. As she got closer, Callie turned to her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Arizona said returning the smile. She lifted a bottle of wine. "I brought some wine. I hope that it's still your favorite."

Callie noticed the bottle immediately. She and Arizona had shared many bottles of the wine during their time together. She smiled. "It is, yes."

"Good." Arizona sat the bottle on the bar as she took a stool.

"How was work?" Callie said returning to her cooking.

"It was good. Emily is still seizure free, so Alex is staying with her tonight."

"That's good." Callie looked over her shoulder and smiled again.

Arizona was suddenly saddened. Here she was with Callie, watching her make dinner and asking about her day. She looked over at Sofia who was on the couch with a blanket draped over her legs as she watched television.

"You hear me?" Callie turned to see Arizona looking at Sofia.

Arizona quickly turned back to look at the woman before her. "What?"

Callie could read Arizona better than anyone. She knew what was going through her mind while she looked at Sofia. She decided not to make it worse and ignore the moment for now. "The wine. Do you want to go ahead and open it?"

"Sure." Arizona said taking the cork screw from Callie. "Yeah." She slightly shook her head embarrassed.

Callie heard her phone chime and ignored it. She returned to her cooking as it sounded 3 more times. Each time Arizona would look over at the woman who acted as though nothing was happening. After the fourth sound, Arizona had to ask. "Someone is really trying to talk to you. Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Nah." Callie said never turning. "It will stop eventually."

It sounded again. "It could be a patient, Callie."

"It's not."

Arizona immediately knew. "It's Amanda, right?"

Callie didn't respond.

"If you need to take it, that's fine."

"It's fine."

"She knows that I am here, right?"

"She does now." Callie said as she looked toward her daughter. "Dinner's ready, Sof. Go wash up."

"Yeah, I'm starving." The little girl announced as she ran from the room.

Callie then turned to Arizona. "Amanda and I had lunch today and I didn't tell her. She's been busy all day and so about an hour ago I text her and told her."

Arizona chuckled. "Ok."

"So I am sure those last 5 messages are from her."

"Why does she care that I'm here?" Arizona played dumb.

Callie looked at Arizona with that WTF face and raised her eyebrow. "I don't know. My ex is in town and I am having dinner with her. Kinda doesn't look good to the new ..." Callie stopped. "Person I'm ...whatever it is that I'm doing."

Arizona looked away from Callie. "So, I think that I will go wash my hands too."

Callie smiled awkwardly and said. "Yeah. You can use the bathroom in my room. It's..."

"I know where it is, Callie." Arizona said quickly and Callie watched her walk into the room.

As she was walking through the room, Arizona noticed the pictures on Callie's night stand. One picture was of Callie and Sofia at Disney World. Sofia looked to be about 5 and was dressed in a princess outfit standing with Belle. Her dress even matching the characters. Arizona smiled as she went to the next picture that was Sofia in a soccer uniform with Matthew. Sofia had her left arms around the back of Matthew's neck and he had his right arm around the back of hers. They were both smiling so big. Arizona chuckled at how cute they were. They were only a year apart in age and Arizona was a little jealous that Lexie had forgiven Mark and Callie so quickly. The last picture she saw made her smile. It was a double frame. The picture on the left was of Sofia at her first birthday. She had cake smeared all over her face and one hand in the cake with this huge grin. The picture to the left was Callie holding Sofia under a "Welcome Home" banner. It was obviously Sofia's first night home. Arizona looked at Callie and saw the pure joy over the baby. It had always been Callie's dream to be a mother. It was something that, Arizona had to admit, suited the woman.

She was just about to sit the picture down when she noticed something. She pulled the picture closer. Her eyes widened as she saw pictures sitting on the mantle behind Callie and Sofia . It was one in particular that caught her eye. It was a picture that she and Callie had taken a week after they got together. She smiled as she remembered Callie showing the entire hospital a similar picture during her presentation. Only in this one, Callie was still looking at the camera while Arizona had her lips close to Callie's cheek. She was just about to kiss her cheeks when Callie snapped the picture. The picture in the frame was taken 7 months after Arizona left, yet her picture was still on display. As she put the picture down, she wondered just how long it had taken Callie to give up on her returning and remove the photo.

Arizona turned from the pictures and went into the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror she saw the shower behind her. The shower they had shared several times. Arizona still chuckled at the memory of Lexie bursting in on them. She quickly turned the water off and walked through the room just wanting to get out of there. As she walked into the living room, she saw Sofia already sitting down and Callie just starting to sit.

"You find everything ok?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Arizona looked down at the dinner. "It looks amazing." She smiled.

"Mom is a really good cook."

"I try." Callie blushed.

"No. I distinctly remember you being an amazing cook as well. She's the reason that Owen, Cristina and myself survived."

Dinner went well with them talking about just random events during the week and weekend. As they were cleaning up the table, there was a knock at the door. "You expecting someone?" Callie looked at her daughter.

"No."

Callie made her way to the door to find Amanda standing there with flowers.

"Hey." She said slightly shocked. "You ready?"

"Ready?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, Callie. The movie?" Callie looked at her blankly. "The one we talked about today."

"Oh my God." It was obviously something that Callie agreed to when she wasn't listening to Amanda while trying to decide if she should tell her about Dinner.

She then noticed Arizona in the apartment. "She here to watch Sofia?"

"I am so sorry, Amanda. It just slipped my mind."

"Since this afternoon?" Amanda said looking back at Arizona again.

Arizona started to gather her things. "Maybe I should go."

"Wait." Sofia said.

"It's ok, Sofia." Arizona hugged Sofia and whispered to the girl. "We have to let her do this in her own time." Arizona pulled back and smiled at the girl.

For the first time Sofia saw hope. "But-"

"It's ok." Arizona turned to Callie and smiled. "Thanks for dinner."

"Arizona, I-"

Arizona smiled. "Have a good time, Callie." With that Arizona left the apartment. As she waited on the elevator she heard someone running toward her. She looked over to see Sofia.

The girl stopped just in front of her. "If you still love her, you have to tell her. Now!"

"It's not that simple Sofia. A lot of time-"

"You have to tell her! She doesn't know."

"I can't tell her that in front of the person she is...whatever it is that she doing."

"Please. Your walking away again."

"There is a lot that we need to work on Sofia. It isn't going to happen over a weekend. Callie and I have to be on the same page and obviously we aren't."

As the elevator door opened, the girl pleased again. "Please don't leave."

"Your Mom as plans tonight that don't include me. I'll come by and see you tomorrow ok?"

Sofia just nodded. Arizona kissed the girls head. "It's ok Sofia. It will work out if it is supposed to." She rubbed the little girls back and stepped into the elevator. Arizona smiled and raised her hand to wave as the doors were closing.

Sofia stood in front of the elevator for a moment and shook her head. "It's no wonder this has taken 13 years." She continued to huff as she made her way to her dad's apartment.

Arizona had gotten to work early that morning. Emily was still doing well and Arizona made her finally documentation in the girl's chart. She wanted everything to be so that she could spend a couple hours with Sofia before her noon flight.

She was doing the documenting when someone walked up to her. She looked over very surprised. "Amanda?"

"I heard that you would be here this morning."

"From who?" Arizona chuckled, less than amused.

"Paula and Monica are friends of mine and they said if they knew you, you'd be here this morning."

Arizona had actually seen Monica this morning as the scrub nurse was heading into surgery. Arizona totally understand the smile that Monica gave her this morning after hearing that. "So you found me. What do you need?"

"I need for you to walk away."

"Excuse me?"

"From Callie. I need for you to let her move on. I know that-"

"You know nothing about me."

"Monica was around back then Arizona. I know that you really hurt her."

"She had someone else's ch-" Arizona stopped in frustration. "Never mind. This is none of your, or Monica's business."

"She is my business now. She is finally moving on and if you love her, you need to let her. Don't keep popping back up in her life."

"What I do, or don't do, with Callie is my concern. So if we are done here-" Arizona looked at the woman.

"Love her enough to leave." The woman said and Arizona watched her walk away.

She finished up everything at the hospital and made her way across the street to Callie's. She knocked on the door and moments later was staring at the woman she was asked to forget. How do you forget Callie? How had she forgotten Callie?

"Hey?" Callie said as she studied the woman.

"Hi." Arizona smiled.

Callie moved to the side and allowed Arizona in the apartment. "She is still at Mark's. She said for me to let her know when you arrived."

As she watched Callie pick up the phone, she quickly spoke. "Can you wait just a minute?"

Callie looked at her hopefully and confused. "Yeah."

"I just-" Arizona had so many thing that she wanted and needed to say, she just didn't know where the hell to start. "I just haven't had the chance to talk to you- alone."

"Ok." Callie placed the phone back on the counter. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know where this is going. I don't know where WE are going." She looked at Callie hoping that she understood.

"I don't know, Arizona." Callie sat on the bar stool. "Where do want this to go."

"I live in Maryland. I have a huge practice that helps thousands of people. I can't leave Maryland so I wouldn't get to see...her, but a couple times a year at most." Arizona watched Callie's eyes fall as she realized that Arizona was talking about Sofia and her, not Callie and her.

"Well maybe she could come visit during the summer. She goes down to Miami during the summer and stays with Mom and Dad some. We are never apart long, but maybe she could spend some time in Maryland too."

Arizona smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'm sure she would too."

Arizona looked at Callie and tried to smile while holding back the tears that didn't go unnoticed by Callie. "What about you? Would I see you, maybe?"

"If you want that, I'm sure that I could make some room in my schedule."

Arizona started to place with her own fingers. "I just-" Arizona thought about what Amanda said. "I want you to be happy, Callie. You have to know that."

"Ok." Callie looked back at her blankly.

"I mean, I want you to-"

"I know what that sentence meant Arizona. You don't have to spell it out for me." Callie stood and walked to the other side of the bar. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you meant. You think that I should be happy here with Amanda. That I shouldn't wait on...anyone. Got it!"

"That isn't what I said." Arizona shook her head. "I am screwing this all up."

Callie just looked at her. "What do you want Arizona? From me? From Sof? What do you want?"

"I want to be a part of the life that... I just don't want this to be the end. Not again."

"Well we can arrange for her to come out then."

"It's not just her!"

Callie looked at Arizona as she watched a tear run down her cheek. "I don't know what you want from me, Arizona."

"Nothing. I did this."

"You had help, if I remember right."

"I just can't look at you with someon-"

"You don't have too."

"I just need a minute. Last week I hadn't seen you in 13 years. This week...I feel like the only reason I know that much time has passed is the 13 year old that's here." Arizona looked at Callie and took a deep breath. You have to know that I still-"

"Hey!" The two women turned to see Sofia come through the door. The girl immediately started backing up when she saw Arizona's demeanor. "Do I need to go back to Dad's?"

Arizona smiled and walked toward the girl wrapping her arms around her. "No, it's ok."

"But, I can-"

"It's fine."

"You always say that." Sofia said as she noticed that her Mom had completely turned her back to them. "Mom?"

Callie turned after she wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah?"

The girl looked from woman to woman. "I'm going back to Dad's. Lexie was gonna take me and Matthew to the park so I'll just go now."

"No." Arizona plead.

Sofia walked over and put her arms around Arizona's waist and hugged her tightly. She looked up at Arizona. "Will you call me tonight?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah."

She hugged Arizona as tight as she could. "Bye"

Arizona returned the tight hug. "Bye, Sofia."

They watched the girl walk out of the door. Arizona turned to Callie and just let it go. "I love you. I need for you to know that I always loved you."

Callie's heart started to race. "What do we do?"

"I honestly don't know." Arizona took several steps toward Callie then she was closer than she had been in years. "I need for this to be what you want too."

"How do we have any kind of relationship on different sides of the country?"

Arizona shrugged and smiled. "We could talk every day? Maybe you could come out to Maryland."

"Sofia isn't off until Christmas so we wouldn't be able to until then."

"What about you? Maybe Sofia could stay with Mark a couple days and you could come to Maryland. I could show you around, maybe we could have dinner. We could spend some time together and try and work this out." Arizona said hopeful.

Callie smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date, Doctor Robbins?"

Arizona returned her smile. "What I am asking for is a second chance, Callie. I know that you are dating someone, but I want another chance."

"I'm willing to try."

With that, Arizona hands found both sides of Callie's face. She gently pulled the woman's face toward her own, never losing eye contact. Just as their lips were about to touch, Arizona whispered. "I'm gonna give you one chance to stop me."

"I don't need it." Callie finished just as Arizona's lips brushed hers.

Arizona's lips gentle glided over Callie's. It was a sweet kiss. No rush or want was felt in the kiss. Callie's lips were home to Arizona. It was like she was returning home. She took her time with the woman in front of her. It was without a doubt the most sensual kiss that Arizona had ever felt. It was a feeling the she had only ever felt during sex. It was the most sweet, patient, loving, and arousing kiss she had ever been a part of.

Their lips separated when they needed air. Callie chuckled into Arizona's lips. "God, I just realized how much I miss that."

Arizona smiled. "So is that a yes to my date?"

"It's a yes."

Arizona placed a few light pecks on Callie's lips again. "I hate leaving."

"We'll figure something out, but for right now, this is the way it has to be."

"I know." Arizona looked at her watch and huffed. "I gotta go, Callie."

Callie groaned. "I know." She kissed Arizona again. "Call me when you land."

"I will." Arizona kissed her again. When she pulled back she took Callie's hand and led her to the door with her. "Promise me that we make this work."

"We will, somehow." Callie pinned the woman against the wall, hands still intertwined and now above Arizona's head against the wall. She kissed her again. This time the kiss was different and it was pure hunger. As her tongue found Arizona's, she released Arizona's hands and ran her hands down the other woman's hips.

"Callie, you have to stop or I will never board that plane."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Callie said as she returned to kissing Arizona.

"It's just... the way it has... to be for... now." She said breathless as Callie kissed and licked the sides of her neck.

Callie pulled back. "I know."

"I really have to go, Calliope."

Callie smiled at the name. "Ok. Call me."

"I will." Arizona placed one final kiss on Callie's lips and opened the door. "Tell Sofia I'll see her at Christmas?"

Callie smiled. "I will."

Arizona said one last goodbye and closed the door.

Arizona stood at the airport trying everything that she could to convince herself this was the right thing to do. She had responsibilities in Maryland. Patients, sick children that needed her. She sat in her seat listening for the announcement of her flight boarding . She smiled remembering that kiss. Callie's hands roaming her body, the desire in her eyes that Arizona was sure she had matched.

Just as her flight boarding was called, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down to see Callie calling.

She smiled into the phone. "Calliope Torres, I told you-" Arizona stopped and the smile fell. "I'm on my way."

**xxxx**

Callie was standing just outside the OR where they had taken Sofia. She had paced the floor for the past 15 minutes. Sofia, during a kick with a soccer ball, had lost her balance and hyperextended her right knee. Callie knew this scenario too well. How many knee injuries did she see in a year. How many times that she saw people who have reoccurring problems with that knee. Doctors, who weren't her, that botched knee surgeries every year. She was about to completely panic, when she heard someone coming up behind her.

She turned to see Arizona, already in scrubs, a scrub cap and tying the mask around her neck. "What are you doing?"

"You're her biological Mom. You can't go in there, so I will."

"I am sorry about your flight. I shouldn't have -"

"I'll let you know when it's done." Arizona quickly pulled the mask up over her face and slid the tie onto the crown of her head. "She'll be fine, Callie."

"Then way are you going in there? Why aren't you on the way to Maryland? You are as scared as me."

"I'm here for the same reason that has you out here pacing these floors."

"I'm pacing this floor because she's my daughter."

Arizona lowered the mask, took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "And I'm here because she should've been mine." With that she placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, slid the mask over her face and never losing eye contact with Callie while walking into the OR.

**A/N During the time that I was writing this chapter, something happened that I wasn't expecting. I saw the end. As a writer, you know what that means. It's time. There will be a couple more chapters and I am hoping that you all enjoy where it goes. So hang around for a VERY appreciative Callie. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have looked at this update for days now. I have to admit that it scares the shit out of me. **

**Chapter 15**

Arizona had already called Callie in the waiting room to let her, Mark and Lexie know that Sofia was out of surgery. The repairs were minimal, but she would have several weeks of rehab to go through. Arizona had told the Anesthesiologist that she would sit with Sofia until she woke. The Doctor agreed and Arizona sat at her bedside and held her little hand. As she looked at her, she wondered again how all this happened. How things got this out of control. There was no right or wrong answer, nor a right or wrong person to blame. Callie had never failed to shouldered her part of the responsibility for what happened. As she looked at Sofia, blame didn't matter. What mattered was fixing the problem.

Arizona knew that a lot of trust had to be regained, but she was more than willing to do her part in that. She knew that Callie would be afraid that she would leave again and she knew that she had to make her feel safe.

As she was mapping out a plan, Sofia started to open her eyes. Arizona leaned forward and smiled at the girl while rubbing her hair. "Hey."

Sofia, in a very groggy voice said. "Hi."

"You did really well, Sofia. They fixed your knee and you'll be fine."

The girl batted her eyes. "You stayed?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." Arizona saw the little girls flutter shut. "Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Almost completely back to sleep, Sofia slurred. "Ok, Mama."

Arizona rubbed her hair again and tears ran freely down her face as the girl fell asleep. What was wrong with her? What the hell was she gonna do? She loved Callie. She loved Sofia. What the hell was she going to do?

**xxxx**

Mark and Lexie had offered to stay with Sofia for a couple hours until Callie and Arizona could figure out what Arizona was going to do about a flight home. Callie took her back to the apartment and Arizona was able to check some flights and email the other Doctors in the practice about her knew that going home now was useless. It was now 9 p.m. in Maryland.

Callie listened to Arizona as she talked to her PA Jennifer. "If I take the 8:45 flight, I would land just after 4 a.m. and it would be 5 before I got home. That just isn't gonna work either."

"Ok, then I will cover again tomorrow. Arizona, it's not that big a deal. It's Monday and it's always crazy, but we can handle this here. Take care of what you need to."

"Thank you. I will call you tomorrow. There are 3 flights out in the morning so hopefully I will be able to catch one of those if Sofia is doing well."

"Take your time." The woman chuckled. "I'm just happy that you are putting you first for a change. It's nice."

"Tell that to my patients tomorrow." Arizona smiled. "Alright, I will talk to you when I know an arrival time."

"We'll be here."

Callie watched Arizona hang the phone up. "So you aren't leaving until tomorrow?"

"There's no sense in me flying out tonight. I mean, I could and just go in late I guess." She looked at Callie and slyly smiled. "Oooorrrr" She scooted over toward Callie. "I could stay here one more night."

"I'd like that." Callie smiled. She leaned into Arizona and kissed her.

Arizona pulled out of the kiss and looked at Callie. "I know that you are scared, Callie. I know that you don't know if you can trust me not to walk away again, but I need for you to try. I promise that I'm here. We'll have to figure a lot of things out, but I want to make this work."

"I want to trust you, Arizona. I really do. It's just..." Callie couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It's hard. I know." Arizona rest her forehead against Callie's. "Believe in me one more time. Please."

"I'll try."

"Ok." Arizona pulled Callie's face to hers and kissed her.

As they kissed, like their lives depended on it, they melted into each other. Arizona's finger tips found the hem of Callie's shirt. She ran her hand across the fabric and her nails barely grazed against Callie's bare skin. Without an objection from Callie, Arizona place her palm firmly against Callie's side rubbing her thumb over the dark skin.

Callie took Arizona by the face and kissed her as deeply as she could. Her skin was on fire where Arizona touched her. Their tongues wrestled with one other, until they were breathless. Arizona grabbed the bottom of Callie's shirt and pulled in upward until it was at her neck and required them to separate before it's removal.

As the air hit Callie in the face, so did the truth. Could she trust Arizona again? Arizona noticed the look on Callie's face as she now sat in a black and pink laced bra. "Trust me." Arizona said. She kissed the woman again. "Just trust me." She said as her hand made its way to Callie's back and unfastened her bra. "It's me. I made a mistake, we both did, but trust me now." Arizona leaned Callie back on the couch and found her right breast with her mouth.

Callie laced her fingers through Arizona's hair as her head fell back and a moan escaped her lips. It was a sound that Arizona had missed. A sound that increased the arousal that she already felt coming. She left Callie's breast and looked down at the woman, who was now underneath her. As she blue eyes found brown, she lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on Callie. "Trust me, Calliope. I promise it will be the last time you have to."

Callie pushed Arizona off of her and stood leaving the other woman confused. She extended her hand to Arizona, who was still on the couch. "The first thing you need to know about parenting is that you can't just do this all over the house." Callie smiled.

Arizona took the extended hand and was led into the bedroom. The bedroom that they had once shared. Callie removed the shirt that Arizona had on as they walked while kissing. Callie discarded Arizona's bra and opened the buttons on Arizona's jeans. She slightly pushed the woman backward and Arizona fell on the bed then Callie grabbed the bottom of her pants leg. She slowly pulled down the pants revealing the pink underwear that Arizona was wearing. "Nice." Callie smiled.

"Really, Callie?" Arizona laughed as she pulled the woman on top of her. She then flipped her over quickly and began to remove her pants as well. Suddenly she was faced with black and pink laced panties that had matched Callie's bra. They were almost see through. Arizona had spent years trying to forget just how beautiful Callie was. She was gorgeous in clothing, but outside of them, she was breathtaking. She crawled back up the bed in between Callie's leg. As her lips found Callie's again, her hand ran down the length of Callie's stomach. She slightly grazed the top of the underwear as her tongue dove further into Callie's mouth.

Arizona hand slid further over the lacy. She palmed Callie with her hand and found the wetness that was already there. The knowledge that she already had Callie this aroused, only fueled her fire. She slowly brought her hand back up to the top of Callie's panties and slid her hand underneath. As her finger entered into the wetness, Callie gasped. Arizona deepened the kiss again and found her tongue caught in Callie's vice. As she sucked slowly on Arizona's tongue, she felt the woman's hand began to massage the hardened nerve.

As Arizona's hand continued to move up and down the length of Callie, she straddled her thigh to give herself some sort of touch also. It was then that Callie's hand quickly found its way to Arizona's damped core. As she slid her hands inside Arizona panties causing Arizona to begin rocking against the hand that was now pressed against Callie's own thigh.

As Callie moved her finger against Arizona she felt the woman's rocking against her increase. Callie knew Arizona and knew what she wanted. She reached further and insert two fingers into Arizona causing her to sit upright on Callie's thigh and hand. She then mimicked Callie's movement and quickly insert two fingers of her own into Callie. As she did, Callie's took her free hand and cupped Arizona's breast.

Arizona's head slightly went back as she moaned. Callie had forgotten just how sexy Arizona was while riding her hand. Just the sight made Callie even more wet. She picked up her pace again, as did the woman above her.

"Oh God." Callie said out.

Arizona leaned back over toward Callie and crashed her lips against Callie's. She now had Callie's tongue and sucked on it in the same motion of Arizona's fingers inside her. They were so lost in the moment that they couldn't tell who was moaning when.

Arizona pushed as deep as she could into Callie and placed her forehead against the other woman's. "I love you." She said breathless. "Don't you ever forget that again, Calliope."

With that Callie felt a wave of orgasm rush over her entire body. Arizona slowed her pace slightly to let the woman breathe a moment. As Callie lay there with her eyes tightly shut, Arizona returned to a massaging motion and continued to look at the woman underneath her.

Slowly brown eyes appeared as her eye lids slowly opened. Callie laced her fingers through Arizona's blonde hair and smiled. "I love you too. Don't you ever let me forget that again."

"I promise." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie again.

Before she knew what was happening, Callie had reversed their positions. She looked down at Arizona. "Thank you for going with Sofia today."

"You don't have to thank me for being somewhere I should have been."

"I just think that you need a little act of appreciation from me."

Arizona slyly grinned. "And what might this act be?"

Callie chuckled and began to kiss her way down Arizona's chest and stomach. She stopped at Arizona's panties. "How is it that you still have these one?" She asked with one swift movement that ridded Arizona of them.

As Callie positioned herself between Arizona's leg, she never lost eye contact until her face was buried between Arizona's legs and the other woman's head was completely thrown back in pleasure. It was something about the way Callie licked and sucked every part of her that drove Arizona crazy. She had never been with anyone that was as good at the 'act' as Callie was.

Arizona ran her left hand into Callie's dark hair while her right one braced against the headboard. She could barely speak or think, but somehow managed to say, "Dear God you are driving me crazy."

Just as she did, she felt Callie's tongue plunge deep inside her. She gave one last valiant effort and heard Arizona say "Oh God, Callie." It was a tone that almost made Callie have her own orgasm on the spot.

When Arizona had stopped the grip that her thighs had on Callie's head, Callie slid back up her body and kissed Arizona, leaving the taste of herself on her lips.

"I think I just fell even deeper in love with you." Arizona smiled.

"Oh really?" Callie smiled and met Arizona's stare.

"Yep. Totally and completely in love." Arizona leaned up to meet Callie's lips again.

"Good."

Callie moved over to Arizona's side and placed her arm around the blonde. "What are we gonna do, Callie?"

"I don't know. Can we not think about it until tomorrow? I just want one night where we can just be...us."

Arizona smiled. "Yep, we can talk about something else." Arizona chuckled. "So what did Amanda say?"

"Really?" Callie raised her head and looked at Arizona shocked.

"Yes. I want to know all the details of how you broke up with the bitch."

"Bitch? That isn't very nice." Callie laughed.

"Hey, anyone that touches you is officially a bitch in my book."

"I told her that I loved you. I always had and something inside me knew that one day you'd come back. I didn't know it would be 13 years, but whatever."

"Was it serious?"

"For her I guess. We went out twice alone and then once with Monica and Paula while Sofia was in Maryland. We talked several times and text a lot, but that was it. Never anything else."

"So you didn't-"

"How was I suppose to sleep with someone while you were here?"

"Good answer." Arizona turned over on her side and kissed Callie. "Now. Where were we?" Arizona said towering over the other woman.

"You were telling me how much you love me."

Arizona smiled and chuckled. "Oh, and I do." She said and kissed Callie.

The lovemaking continued during most of the night until they both passed out of pure exhaustion.

The sun came in the next morning and shone brightly right into Arizona's eyes. As she raised her hand to block the unwanted light she rubbed her face against the pillow. It was harder than she remembered her pillow being last night. She slightly opened her eyes and found herself on the couch in the living room. Of all the ways she remembered being last night, in the living room wasn't one of them.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly tried to sit up. She squinted her eyes and looked around the room. "Callie?" Arizona said out and no one answered. She looked over at the clock and saw the time was 1 p.m. "Holy shit!" She said standing up and noticed the medication bottle on the coffee table.

As she looked at the bottle of Ambien and some things became very clear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the door opened.

"You ready to talk now?" Arizona looked at Callie stunned. When Arizona didn't answer, Callie walked in the room and closed the door. "I didn't plan this, ok. I didn't plan any of this, but there is a baby showing up in our lives in 7 months and so now I have to plan and I don't know how long I can wait for you to process. But I- I want you in my plan. I want you to be a part of my plan. So, are you in or are you out?"

Arizona stood and continued to look at Callie. Callie walked over to her. "Are you ok? You're really pale." Arizona looked at a visibly younger Callie with short hair. Callie then noticed the medicine bottle. "Oh God, Arizona did you take that stuff again? You know that it knocks you out and you sleep all day and have crazy, vivid dreams. How long did you sleep?"

"I don't know. I guess I took them when I got home."

"So about 16 hours?"

"I don't...I guess." Arizona sounded confused.

"Yep that's normal for you on these things. You know that you aren't supposed to take those things. Throw those out-"

Suddenly visions of being apart and missing so much in a child's life can rushing back. "I'm in."

Callie took a deep breath. "What?"

"I'm in. You just have to give me a minute."

"Ok. I don't have to move back in yet. I mean we don't have to be together just yet."

"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't get to tell me we aren't together. Because I love you and you love me and always will and none of the rest of it matters. We. ARE. together. And if you ever sleep with anyone else again, man or Amanda-"

"Who?"

"I will kick the crap out of you." Arizona stopped and smiled. "And I don't have to marrying someone else." She placed small peeks on Callie's lips.

"Marry! Who the hell are you marrying?" Callie said between kisses.

"No one...I-I mean you."

"You wanna get married?" Callie said shocked.

"Well yeah. I mean don't you? I mean eventually?" Callie just continued to smile. "You are who I wanna marry. You and only you."

"Are you asking me to marry you" Callie noticed that Arizona was still pale. "My God, what happened in that dream?"

"It was so real, she was so...real."

"She who?"

"It doesn't matter. We're having a baby."

"uh huh."

"And I want to be with you. I want to marry and raise this baby with you." Arizona kissed Callie again. She suddenly pulled away from Callie's lips. "Hey, what do you think of the name Sofia?"

Callie smiled. "I actually like it."

"Ok so Sofia it is."

"We don't even know if it's a girl." Callie laughed still trying to figure out what was going on.

Arizona chuckled. "Ooohhh, it's a girl. Trust me."

**A/N This isn't where I saw this story going, but when I saw the end, this is what I saw. I have to admit, I love when a story takes on it's own being and tells itself. I hope that you all liked it and don't hate me. Over the next few chapters we will be wrapping it up. We are gonna take some trips through the Robbins-Torres family life. Please be kind in the reviews. LOL **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am glad that everyone seemed to like the twist. I did get a couple of reviews that I would like to address. First and foremost I am a writer that likes the story taking on a life of it's own. I wrote this story about 10 years ago but never finished it. So I had no idea where it was going. When I wrote the chapter before last, it hit me. She is gonna be dreaming. I actually stopped typing and laughed. I thought there is no way that I can pull that off. As I sat there my next thought was 'how in the hell are you gonna pull off a 13 year separation smart girl'. So it became clear that either was going to be a uphill fight. I hope that I explain in this chapter that Arizona is just giving in. Arizona loves her and knows that it's going to be work, but it's where she wants to be.**

**Secondly, someone replied that Arizona left at another time. Before the first chapter I put "This isn't my dream". When I wrote that it wasn't a time line in the story. Matter of fact, several times it has been mentioned that Arizona left the night she found out. Someone was confused by it being a dream and starting there and not at the "this isn't my dream" moment. That isn't where the story started. Callie told Arizona, went to Mark's to tell him, and Arizona left.**

**Thirdly, this is a shorter chapter. We are now gonna drop in and out of the lives of the Torres-Robbins clan. We will hit the big moments in their lives now. Thanks for reading. We have I would say at least 3 or 4 more chapters left.**

**Chapter 16**

Callie and Arizona had just laid down. It was dark and unusually quiet in the room. Callie turned to see only the outline of Arizona in the darkness. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Arizona answered.

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to relive that again."

"You had a dream about our...daughter or whatever. I would kinda like to hear about it. It can't be that bad."

"I left." Arizona said flat.

For a moment Callie wasn't sure what to say. "When?"

"Last night. After you told me, I left."

"You couldn't forgive me?" Callie said and even in the pit dark Arizona could see the fear by her tone.

"No. I don't know that I could forgive either of us." Arizona said as she sat up and turned on the lamp. She laid over on her side and looked at Callie. "It was so real."

"But you came back, right? I mean you did see our daughter."

"I saw _your_ daughter." Callie just blankly looked at her. " At 13."

Callie was stunned. "You never...we never...13 years."

"14 if you count the pregnancy, but yes, I didn't come back. She came looking for me."

Callie took a deep breath. "So do you feel that way now?" Arizona didn't answer the question. "Be honest. Do you feel that way now?"

"Maybe I did last night."

"Maybe we should hold off on all this." Callie started to get out of the bed until Arizona grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

"No. I saw what my life was like without you. I know that ultimately my love for you never changed."

Callie wasn't sure that she wanted to hear this part. "You mentioned that you were married. I know that it wasn't to me."

"I married someone else. I left and I never looked back and married someone else...but was still in love with you."

"So did you ever come back?"

"Yeah, to see Sofia."

"Wow, thanks." Callie nervously chuckled.

"I love you, Callie. Even when I was so angry with you over all this, I still knew that I loved you and always would. No matter how much time had passed."

"Promise me that if you ever start feeling like, that we will talk about this. I know it was a dream, but you left. Because of this baby, you left."

"I'm not going to lie, Callie. Knowing that you were living with Mark, didn't bother me. Knowing that you were living with Mark and sleeping with him - that bothers me."

"It was a moment where I needed everything to stop. I needed to stop worrying about you and wondering what I had done so bad that you left. I understand that you have a lot of questions, but so do I."

"I just don't understand."

"Maybe you said you were all in too quickly. Maybe you still need some time with this. I promise that won't make me angry. I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure. Trust me, I don't want to live that life again." Arizona said through clinched teeth.

"And I don't want you to do something that you will regret later."

"I don't like what happened. I was in Africa crying myself to sleep while you slept with Mark. I am never gonna like that, but it's what happened. I just need time to adjust to that. I know that I love you. I know that I'm the one that left and left you feeling like I didn't love you. I understand that I play a role in this too, but it is still the same. I just need a minute. I don't know how I am gonna feel when I see him for the first time again."

"Well you will have Lexie to talk to about this if that helps at all. She is gonna kill him." Arizona chuckled. "What?" Callie smiled not knowing what was so funny.

"Matthew." Arizona smiled.

"What? Who's Matthew?"

"Mark and Lexie's son."

"Awww." Callie smiled. "They were together?"

"Yeah. Matt was with Sofia when she came to see me."

Callie laid back down and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. Aside from the 13 year thing, I kinda love this dream. Oh and the marriage thing. Pretty much hating that. How could you marry someone?" Callie laughed. "Cold."

Arizona jumped on Callie and started tickling her. "Oh you think my shity dream is funny."

After Callie finally stopped the attack from the woman above her she spoke. "Are we gonna be ok?" The nervousness was still there. "Can you live like this?"

"I want nothing more than to try. We have a lot of work ahead of us, but yeah, I think we'll make it through it." Arizona looked down at Callie. "I know that I love you and the rest will just take time." She placed a kiss on Callie's lip and rolled off of her. She leaned over to turn the light off and felt Callie snuggle in next to her. It was the first time in months that she had felt that body laying against hers. Even though her mind was spinning out of control, her heart and body knew this was the exact place she wanted to be. She remembered hearing a song once that said if you're ever gonna see a rainbow, you stand a little rain. This was their rain. It wasn't just rain, it was a full thunder storm.

Just before she dozed off to sleep, Callie whispered in her ear. "I love you, Arizona. I am so sorry."

Arizona rubbed the arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist. "I know. We'll be ok. We have to be."

xxxxxxx

Arizona and Alex had been in surgery for about an hour when Alex was informed by a nurse that there was call he needed to take. The intern took his place while he walked over to the phone in the OR. As the nurse held the phone, Alex replied. "I understand."

He then returned to his position next to the OR table.

"What was that about?" Arizona questioned while still working on the 9 year old on the table.

"Interns." Alex said concentrating on the child. "Idiots."

"Be nice, Karev. You were an idiot once."

Suddenly the OR doors opened and Miranda Bailey walked in and over to Arizona's side. "I got this, Robbins." She said as she extended her hands for the tools.

"Excuse me?"

Arizona could tell by the squint in Bailey's eyes that she was smiling. "Rumor has it that you're needed in labor and delivery."

"Oh my GOD!" Arizona said as she handed Bailey the tools. "Interns my ass, Karev!"

"Your welcome." He said as she rushed out of the room.

Arizona ran the entire was to L&D. When she got there, nurses started pointing her in Callie's direction and offering a quick 'good luck'.

As she walked in, Callie was in the bed talking to the new L&D nurse. Callie chuckled at a frazzled Arizona. "Calm down, Mama. It's gonna be a while."

"I thought-"

"I am only dilated to 4."

Arizona took the sit next to the bed. "You ok?"

"I am about to have a something the size of a watermelon come out of my vagina. Are you ok with that?"

Arizona smiled. "She is gonna be an adorable watermelon."

Callie chuckled. "Annnd we are back to dream Sofia."

"Hey dream Sofia rocked!"

"We don't even know that it's a girl, Arizona."

"I told you, it's a girl. Now, do you need anything?"

"No. Mark called from LA. He said that his surgery was running long and he didn't know if he would be in time for the delivery." Mark moved to LA six months ago and opened a plastics practice there. He was doing extremely well and the women were sure that he would never return to Seattle to live. That meant it was just them and their daughter.

"So it's just us." Arizona smiled against her better judgment.

"It's just us." Surprisingly Callie returned the genuine smile.

Within in the next four hours, Callie had threatened everyone in the room's life at least once. She was now 9 centimeters dilated and they would start pushing at any moment. They were surgeon. They could handle blood and gore after a four course meal in day of the week. This, this was different. Callie had thrown up twice, the first epidural had missed the mark, and Arizona's hand was nearly crushed once by the vice that Callie had on it. This was different. Arizona's nerves were shot already.

As the doctor settled in between Callie's leg, she gave the orders. "Ok ladies, we are here. Callie, I'm going to need you to push in just a second ok?"

Callie nodded her sweat soaked head as Arizona took her place beside her. She took Callie's right hand in hers and rubbed Callie's back with the other. "It's almost over, honey."

Callie tried to smile at the loving woman beside her. "She rocks, right?"

Arizona smiled at her again. "She TOTALLY rocks." She then placed a kiss on Callie's forehead.

"Ok. We're ready. On the count of three, I need you to push." She then looked at Arizona. "Count out the breathing coach."

"Got it." Arizona nodded.

The doctor prepared herself and nodded at the patient. "Let's do this. One...two...three puuuussshhhh..."

After three pushes, Arizona heard a cry. Her mind immediately went to a 13 year old sitting in front of her that she didn't know. She was here. She would see the first steps and hear the first 'mommys'. She would see it all. Overwhelmed with emotions, Arizona couldn't fight back the tears as the doctor said "It's a girl."

She leaned over and wrapped her arm around Callie's head, pulling her cheek to Arizona mouth. She placed small kisses on the woman's face. "You did wonderful, Calliope."

Suddenly the doctor interrupted the moment saying, "Here is your daughter." She placed the baby in Callie's arms and Arizona's heart melted. She had never been in love with two people more in her life.

"She's beautiful." Arizona said wiping the tears.

"You wanna hold her?"

Arizona nodded and took the baby from Callie. She smiled down at her daughter. "Hi, Sofia. I'm your Mama." Callie wiped the tears running down her face at the conversation before her. "I promise that you will never spend a day without me. I will always be there. For your first birthday, your first day of school, the first boy that breaks your heart and to watch you become an amazing person. Mama promises that I will be there every day."

The nurse smiled at the couple. "Ok Doctor Robbins, you ready for the first family photo?"

Arizona nodded and sat down on the bed next to Callie. They snuggled in together and Callie placed her hand on Arizona's arm that cradled their daughter.

"Ok, on the count of the three, smile. One...two...three..."


End file.
